Malefoy's anatomy
by Leylah
Summary: Harry Potter et draco Malefoy ne sont pas sorciers. Ils travaillent tous les deux à l'hôpital en tant que médecin. Personnages de HP dans un lieu qui peut ressembler à Grey's anatomy. Première fic, dites ce que vous en pensez please . HP/DM HG/RW
1. Chapitre 1 : Un acte désespéré

_**LUNDI 12 Septembre. 6 heures du matin**_

Et comme d'habitude tu te réveilles et tu sais déjà comment va se passer ta journée. Il est 6 heures, tu te lèves, te glisses sous une douche confortablement brûlante, tu t'habilles de manière parfaitement classe : jean bleu foncé, pull à col roulé noir et chaussures de costard noires. Et comme d'habitude tu te regardes dans le mirroir de ton armoire en arrangeant tes cheveux blonds et en murmurant "beau gosse" avant d'aller boire ton café noir et d'engloutir gracieusement ton croissant matinal.

Tu prends ta voiture dans ton garage privé et conduit en direction de l'hôpital où tu travailles depuis maintenant 5 ans. Tu as 24 ans et tu es médecin. Le plus jeune médecin titulaire de tous les temps à dire vrai.

Oui, car les médecins de ton âge ne sont encore qu'interne. Mais toi, tu es tellement doué que cela ne t'a pris que deux ans pour passer titulaire.

Tu entres dans l'hôpital, et en te dirigeant vers ton bureau de chef urgentiste, tu ne fais pas attention aux exclamations déséspérées des infirmières, des administratrices et des patientes. Tu en as trop l'habitude. Tu es un très bel homme, mais tu le sais.

D'ailleurs, la moitié des femmes qui travaillent ici sont passées dans ton lit, où dans la salle de garde.

Mais tu n'en as que faire.

_Everywhere you go, perfection_

_Follows you the wrong direction_

_And you will never see it for_

_You get all that you need and more_

_You see it, you want it_

_You find it, it's yours_

Tu poses tes affaires, te revêtes de ta blouse blanche qui te rend incroyablement sexy et te rends dans le vestiaire des internes, là où t'attendent les étudiants dont tu t'occupes.

Oui, car en plus d'être médecin titulaire à 24 ans, d'être chef urgentiste de l'hôpital, tu t'occupe de 5 internes, qui ont le même âge que toi. Et cela ne fait que gonfler de plus en plus ton égo et montre bien à quel point tu es parfait.

Seulement voilà. Depuis que tu t'occupes de ces cinq internes, rien ne va plus.

Car toi, l'homme parfait, tu es tombé amoureux.

Tomber amoureux n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est indéniable. Mais l'être d'un homme, pour toi, ça s'en rapproche.

Depuis un an maintenant que tu t'occupais d'eux, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui.

Il travaillait avec acharnement, intelligence, délicatesse et était doué d'une compassion extraordinaire pour l'être humain, ce que tu ne comprenais pas toujours. Car toi, tu est froid, manipulateur, et le seul contact que tu as avec tes patients, c'est quand tu les opères, et cela te suffit largement. Les soins et les examens, tu laisses ça aux infirmières et aux internes.

Et en plus de toutes ses qualités, il y avait son physique. Totalement contraire au sien d'ailleurs. Toi, qui est blond les cheveux mi-longs tombant sagement sur ta nuque, qui as les traits fins, légèrement musclé, mais suffisament pour être carrément sexy, lui est brun, les cheveux courts toujours en bataille, les traits du visage totalement viril à en tomber, et le torse marqué de muscles qui le rende canon. L'ange et le démon, dont les rôles s'inversaient quant au physique et au caractère.

_But you can say what you wanna_

_Take what you wanna_

_Choose the moods that you fake_

_When you want_

_You said, your life couldn't get much better_

_Then it is_

_Yeah, well aren't you glad_

Pendant un an, tu as essayé de nier ces sentiments. Mais depuis un mois, tu t'es fait à l'idée, et cela ne te convient pas. Car tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Tu ne peux pas car c'est un homme, et qu'il est hétéro, vu le nombre de conquête qu'il a lui aussi.

Alors tu continues ta petite vie parfaite, souffrant en silence. Tu n'es pas heureux, mais le voir 50 heures par semaine te suffit, pour l'instant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**POV Harry LUNDI 12 septembre, 7 heures et quelques....**_

Et merde, déjà l'heure de se lever...

J'étais bien dans mon lit...?

Ah non, j'ai encore dormi à l'hôpital, comme 5 fois par semaine à vrai dire.

Harry se leva, encore vêtu de ses vêtements d'internes, enfila sa blouse qu'il avait balancé sans pitié sur la seule chaise de la pièce deux heures auparavant, lorsque enfin, il avait pu se reposer un peu après 48 heures de garde, si ce n'est plus. A vrai dire, il ne comptait pas ses heures de boulot, car il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ca, ou alors il aimait la satisfaction qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son titulaire lorsqu'il travaillait sans compter...

Chassant l'homme de sa tête pour le moment, il prit sa trousse de toilette et déambula dans les couloirs vers le vestiaire dans internes.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour son titulaire. Presque depuis le premier jour en fait : son physique, son intelligence, sa maturité. Et malgré sa froideur et son air supérieur, Harry savait que c'était quelqu'un de très sensible au fond. Oui, Harry était doué pour voir ce genre de chose.

Mais celui-ci était hétéro, il n'y avait aucun doutes là dessus.

Alors Harry se contentait de sauver les apparences, en sortant avec des filles, ce qui commencait drôlement à le dégouter.

Mais ce qu'il le dégoutait encore plus, c'était l'attitude du chef urgentiste. Il ne semblait pas avoir de coeur. Il enchaînait les conquêtes, les jetant le jour d'après.

Cela le rassurait au fond, mais l'attristait encore plus. Décidement, il n'étais pas homo, non, pas comme lui.

Malgré cela, ils s'entendaient bien. Il semblait plus naturel avec lui qu'avec les autres internes et cela lui suffisait, pour l'instant.

Il arriva dans les vestiaires et se posta devant le mirroir. Il essaya de dompter ses cheveux, ce qui était un acte désespéré... Car il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, ses cheveux se redressait en bataille. Fichus tigniasse!

Il se contenta donc de se débarbouiller, de se laver les dents et de se changer. Il renfila sa blouse et attendit ses collègues, et bien sur, son titulaire.

- Déjà là Potter!

- La ferme Zabini. Répondit sèchement le concerné

Blaise Zabini, son seul collègue interne de son service était homo, et il s'était malheureusement mis dans le crâne qu'Harry pinçait pour lui. Bon point pour lui : il avait deviné qu'il était homo. Mauvais point : il n'en pinçait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas pour lui.

Il était pas mal, il faut l'avouer. Mais il n'était pas blond, il n'avait pas les yeux gris, et pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas....lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri...

- A d'autre!

- Tu te rappelles de notre marché j'espère? rappela le noir avec un sourire sournois qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Oui, parce qu'en plus d'avoir deviné qu'il était homo, il avait aussi remarqué qu'il était amoureux.

- Tu fais chier!

- Ok, comme tu veux, mais si tu ne tiens pas ta part du deal, j'irais raconter au Docteur Maaaalefoy Ô combien tu aimes prononcer son petit prénom quand tu te caresses dans la chambre de garde...

- Ok, Ok.... Sale pervers. Si t'y tiens tant que ça, je remplirais ma part du marché ce soir. Chambre de garde. Ca te va? répondit Harry plein de rage pour ce mec qui le faisait chanter depuis près de quatre mois maintenant. Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasse!

- Oh mais chéri, je fais tout ce que je peux pour obtenir ce que je veux. En l'occurence, toi!

Leur (douce) conversation fut (enfin) interrompue quand deux femmes et un homme entrèrent dans le vestiaire à leur tour.

- Salut Harry! fit joyeusement Hermionne en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Bien dormi?

- Salut vieux! lança à son tour l'homme roux qui venait d'entrer.

Hermionne et Ron était ses plus vieux amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école maternelle et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils avaient été dans la même école primaire, le même lycée, et Harry avait même vécu dans la même maison que Ron depuis ses 18 ans. En effet, ses parents étaient morts, et sa famille adoptive (même s'ils étaient son oncle et sa tante), l'avait viré à sa majorité. Heureusement, la famille de Ron, qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille, l'avait recueillit, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse gagner un salaire et se trouver un appartement digne de ce nom.

- Salut Blaise! Fit la voix stridente de Pansy Parkinson en enlaçant son ami.

- Ouais, salut Pans'. Répondit un blaise visiblement dérangé de leur interruption qui regardait Harry d'un oeil plein de désir.

Beurk! pensa Harry quand il se rendit enfin compte qu'il allait devoir se plier aux exigences de Zabini ce soir.

- Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule? murmura Ron

- Non c'est bon t'inquiète pas.

Hermionne et Ron était, bien évidemment au courant de qui Harry était amoureux, et que Blaise était aussi au courant. Mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de leur dire comment il avait été au courant, ni de leur parler de leur pacte horriblement dégueulasse au yeux d'Harry. Mais il avait déjà couché avec un homme, alors il fermerait les yeux en essayant de ne pas se dire qu'il agissait comme une vraie prostituée. Bref.

A peine s'était-il remis de cette pensée qu'un Docteur Draco Malefoy extrêment beau et sexy entra dans la pièce et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Draco LUNDI 12 septembre, 7 heures 27**_

- Bonjour ; Aujourd'hui, Hermionne et Ron, vous êtes à la mine (Ndlr : ceux qui regardent G's A. connaissent...Pour les autres : c'est là où les ambulanciers arrivent avec pleins de malades accidentés.). Pansy, tu vas en consult'. Quant à Harry et Blaise, vous montez au bloc avec moi.

- Il manquait plus que ça... souffla Harry à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco esquissa un sourire mi amusé, mi agacé. Il avait bien évidement remarqué que Harry faisait de l'effet à Blaise, et cela aurait pu le mettre hors de lui si celui-ci ne passait pas son temps à l'envoyer chier, ce qui le rassurait un peu mais qui confirmait tout de même son hétérosexualité.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Harry LUNDI 12 septembre. 22 heures 08**_

Harry entra dans la chambre de garde et faillit vomir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Sans ça, sa journée aurait été parfaite. Draco l'avait laisser opérer seul sous sa surveillance, et n'avait pas arrêté de rabaisser Blaise, à son grand contentement. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi celui-ci était si méchant et froid envers Zabini alors qu'il était si gentil et chaleureux envers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Blaise entra dans la chambre de garde et lui sourit de désir, ce qui redonna à Harry la subite envie de recracher son pauvre dîner qu'il avait le temps d'avaler entre deux opérations.

- Et beh! J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais pouvoir s'occuper de notre petit affaire... lui dit son pire cauchemar en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

- C'est pas moi que ça aurait dérangé! lança un Harry dégouté de ce qui allait se passer.

- Reculer pour mieux sauter?

- Non, autant en finir. répondit un Harry désespéré.

Non, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

Blaise, qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, tendit ses mains, et enleva la chemise d'interne d'Harry, et après en avoir fait de même pour la sienne, s'attaqua à son pantalon.

Soudain, et sous la surprise d'un Harry complètement dégouté, il se mit sur les genoux, fit glisser le boxer de sa victime et commença à lui faire une fellation.

Pense à Draco, pense à Draco...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Draco Lundi 12 septembre 22 heures 08**_

Complêtement niais. Voilà ce que je suis quand Harry Potter se trouve dans la même pièce que moi.

Il a détruit toute l'image que je me faisais de moi. Mais c'est pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Depuis ce fameux verre qu'on avait partagé il y a un an dans le bar en face de l'hôpital, après la perte d'un patient. Je m'étais réfugié là-bas, pensant noyer seul ma peine dans l'alcool. Oui car le grand et jeune Dr Draco Malefoy avait beau ne pas s'occuper de ses patients, il n'en était pas moins effondré quand un de celui-ci venait à mourir entre ses mains.

Et c'est après son troisième verre de Vodka qu'il fut surpris de voir s'assoir en face de lui son jeune interne Harry qu'il connaissait à peine vu qu'il était entré sous ses ordres il y a à peine une semaine de cela.

Et lui avait vu. Il avait vu au delà de ce que les autres voyaient. Il avait perçu ma sensibilité, pendant que d'autres croyaient que c'était une peine perdue. Il avait compris pourquoi j'étais là, alors que tout le monde pensait que j'étais encore venu m'echauffer avec quelques verres pour aller chasser une proie ensuite.

Alors nous avons bu ensemble et j'étais peu à peu tomber amoureux de cet homme pleins de qualité qui avait su voir en moi ce que les autres ne voyait pas sous le masque que j'avais mi tant d'années à construire.

Alors un an après, je me trouvais dans mon bureau, pendant ma nuit de garde étonnament calme pour une fois, et je me haissais de ne pas aller retrouver Harry, qui lui aussi, était en garde cette nuit, seul, pour enfin lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis une année entière.

Pris d'un élan de motivation, je me dirige à grand pas jusqu'à la chambre de garde. Une fois devant, il me semble entendre la voix de Blaise dire quelque du genre "t'en veux encore?".

Encore de quoi?

Sans attendre, j'ouvre la porte.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Sans un mot et blessé, je tourne les talons, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte laissant les deux hommes nus à la vue de tous.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Détresse

**Bonsoir!**

**Me revoici pour le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, qui est incroyablement court, et j'en suis désolée. Je pense que la prochaine fois, je prendrais plus de temps pour écrire. **

**Mais je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez. **

**Bonne lecture**

**_POV HARRY LUNDI 12 SEPTEMBRE 22 heures 12_**

Harry se croyait en plein cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible.

Cela faisait dix minutes que ce mec le répugnait à lui faire une fellation, à le caresser, à le déshabiller et à vouloir lui faire l'amour en lui répétant sans cesse des "t'en veux encore ?" auquel il ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre.

Rien ne pouvait être pire que de se laisser faire l'amour à un homme tout en pensant à un autre.

Pourtant....

Ses yeux se stoppèrent devant la porte de la chambre de garde qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Pire qu'un cauchemar... Celui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte n'était autre que Draco, SON Draco, celui à qui il pensait en ce moment même pour feindre un quelconque plaisir.

Seulement, il était incapable de bouger. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Colère? Tristesse? Non, c'était sûrement du dégoût qu'Harry lisait dans les yeux de son titulaire. Voir deux de ses internes baiser dans la chambre de garde, deux hommes en plus devait le dégouter, assurément.

Mais il était toujours incapable de bouger, et c'est en retenant son souffle qu'il le vit tourner les talons, et partir sans un mot, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

- ET MERDE ! Réussit à gueuler à moitié Harry, se dégageant de Zabini pour aller claquer la porte avant que d'autres personnes ne les aperçoivent.

Des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler dans ses yeux. Il voulait vraiment se réveiller, se retrouver dans son lit dans la chambre de Ron, là où il dormait depuis ses 18 ans, et dire à celui-ci :

"Tu sais quoi vieux? J'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Zabini et que Draco nous surprenait, j'peux faire des rêves irréalistes des fois quand même!"

Et là Ron aurait répondu "C'est clair! Toi, coucher avec Blaise? Si ça arrivait, je serais dans l'obligation de te faire bouffer mes nains de jardin par là où je pense!"

Et ils auraient rigolé tout en se levant et en descendant pour prendre leur petit déjeuner....

- Et merde! répéta Harry tout en se débattant avec son pantalon en coton bleu d'interne et sans remarquer le sourire sadique qui s'était formé sur le visage de Blaise depuis l'interruption du grand Dr Malefoy.

Après s'être enfin rhabillé, il lui sembla nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair avec Blaise :

- Ecoute Zabini, réussit-il à articuler sans lui sauter dessus, non pour les mêmes raisons que Blaise avait en tête trente minutes auparavant, T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu me lâches, c'est clair?

- Oh non, ça commençait tout juste à devenir intéressant! répondit celui-ci en se rhabillant à son tour. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras plus à me donner ton corps. Continua celui-ci. Si tu veux, je te remplace pour ta garde de ce soir, je pense que tu n'as tellement envi de te retrouver seul. à. seul. avec. lui... souffla-t-il à Harry en ayant articulé les derniers mots avec un sourire amusé.

- Va en enfer! répondit celui-ci en se dépêchant de sortir de ce lieu et de cette situation qui lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Draco LUNDI 12 SEPTEMBRE 1 heures 30 du matin**_

Docteur ! hurla une infirmière en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il y a eu un incendie dans un immeuble à deux kilomètres d'ici, nous avons besoin de renforts ! Il y a surement une vingtaine de blessé !

Quoi de mieux qu'un bon incendie ravageur pour se changer les idées ? Se dit le beau blond, rempli d'une tristesse et d'une colère sans nom qu'il ne manqua pas de masquer devant l'infirmière.

Un Malefoy se devait de paraître impassible dans toute situation.

Je bipe mes internes et j'arrive, Haley.

Sur ce, il envoya un message d'urgence sur les bippers de Ron, Hermione et Pansy. Cependant, il hésita à en envoyer un à Harry et à Blaise.

Après réflexion, il en envoya un quand même à Harry, se disant que de toute façon, il était de garde cette nuit, et à moins qu'il ne soit « trop occupé » (cette pensée le fit grimacer de dégoût), il entendra bien tout le raffut depuis sa chambre de garde.

Il se refusa tout nettement d'en envoyer un à Blaise. Le voir après ce qu'il avait vu lui ferait sûrement perdre son sang-froid, et évidemment, un Malefoy se devait de… vous connaissez la suite.

L'instant d'après, alors qu'il se rendait à la mine pour attendre ses internes afin de leur donner des instructions, il eu la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver Blaise, qui affichait un grand sourire à lui foutre un poing dans la gueule.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda froidement son titulaire.

Il me semble avoir clairement entendu qu'on avait besoin de renfort à la mine, et comme je suis de garde, il me semble logique de travailler.

Tu es de garde ? C'est pas Potter ?

Il a échangé avec moi. Il avait besoin de se…reposer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Alors il est rentré chez lui, murmura Blaise dont le regard scintillait de perfidie, ce qui donna du mal à Draco pour se contrôler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai appelé, comme tous les autres, donc il n'aura pas le temps de se … reposer, comme tu dis ! lâcha un Draco Malefoy complètement énervé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Oh, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne, si vous voulez mon avis…

Et Draco n'eut pas le temps de demander d'explications qu'il vit arriver une Hermione enthousiaste, une Pansy hystérique et un Ron exécrable. Mais il en avait l'habitude, ils étaient toujours comme ça quand ils les appelaient au beau milieu de la nuit.

Seulement, il n'apercevait pas Harry. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? S'il était vraiment rentré chez lui, il aurait dû arriver avec Ron. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ?

Sous le regard interrogateur des trois internes qui venaient d'arriver et qui commençaient à visiblement s'impatienter, il décida de donner les ordres.

Bon. Vous avez eu mon message. Incendie à deux kilomètres d'ici. A priori, une vingtaine de blessé dont au moins cinq cas grave. Pansy et Blaise, une fois les ambulances arrivées, vous aiderez aux soins des grands brûlés. Quant à vous deux, vous viendrez avec moi si le besoin est d'opérer. Allez à la mine et prévenez vos externes, je vais donner mes instructions aux infirmières.

_**LUNDI 12 SEPTEMBRE 5h42**_

Vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer. Et ne venez qu'à 9h demain. Toi, Blaise, tu reste ici jusqu'à 9 heures, et après tu peux t'en aller. Bonne nuit. Lâcha Draco avant de se retourner, bien décidé à aller récupérer ses affaires et partir se coucher.

Ses quatre opérations s'étaient bien déroulées, ses patients, victimes de l'incendie qui avaient aussi été transpercés par des débris de l'immeubles ne garderaient pas de séquelles, c'était le plus important.

Il en avait même oublié sa détresse qui l'avait profondément anéanti quelques heures auparavant. Qu'il ne soit pas venu, cela l'avait même bien arrangé !

Il rentra dans son bureau, enleva sa blouse qu'il posa sur son siège, récupéra sa mallette et ouvrit la porte.

Quand il tomba nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione.

Si vous n'avez pas envi de rentrer et de dormir, je ne vous en empêche pas, il y a des pansements à changer et ses bassines à récurer. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je préfèrerais être dans mon lit, alors bonne nuit. Dit froidement le titulaire, décidé à ne pas leur laisser l'occasion de prononcer un mot.

Mais Docteur… Commença Hermione sans pouvoir finir sa phrase car déjà Draco enchaina :

Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi votre cher et tendre ami Potter n'a pas daigné se montrer ce soir, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même, je gère le service des urgences, pas la vie scolaire d'un collège !

Sur ce, il partit en direction de la sortie, laissant derrière lui une Hermione et un Ron complètement abasourdis.

Potter ? Il lui arrive quoi ? demanda Ron, visiblement choqué par le ton, encore plus, froid de leur titulaire.

Je ne sais pas Ron, mais Harry m'inquiète. Il n'est pas dans la chambre de garde, ni dans le vestiaire, et il n'est pas non plus chez toi ! Où peut-il bien être ? En plus, le chef a l'air en colère contre lui, il doit être déprimé. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer ce soir…

Où va-t-on quand nous sommes déprimés ?

Je vois où tu veux en venir. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le rejoindre ?

On y va de suite. Mais d'abord on passe à la cafète' j'ai une faim de loup!

Tu es incroyable ! tu le sais ça ? annonça une Hermione agacée par le comportement de son ami qui ne pensait qu'à manger alors qu'Harry était peut être totalement abattu.

**Et Voilà ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos reviews, votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Gueule de bois

**Amis du "Dimanche bien ennuyeux" (surtout celui où on reprend la fac le lendemain...) BONSOIR ! **

**Comme promis, (malgré le léger retard de presque un an... à peu près.) voici le troisième chapitre de _Malefoy's anatomy_. **

**Je sais qu'il est court, mais bonne nouvelle! La suite ne sera pas dans un an! Youpi! **

**Je vais essayer de faire une publication par semaine. **

**En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews que j'avaient reçues et les lecteurs qui m'ont incité à reprendre cette fic. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

POV Harry Mardi 13 septembre 01 heure 18

Harry en était à son quatrième verre de vodka. Il était arrivé dans le bar trois heures plutôt, pleurant de rage et de honte. De culpabilité aussi. Et tiens, aussi de tristesse, et de dégoût, de…

_Yerk, murmura-t-il en se servant un cinquième verre et en le buvant cul sec en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il connaissait ses limites quant à l'alcool, mais ce soir, il avait décidé de passer outre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Oublier qu'il venait de faire l'amour. Non, de se faire baiser par Zabini, oublier qu'ils s'étaient fait surprendre par leur titulaire, oublier qu'il aimait ce titulaire. Oublier qu'aimer ce titulaire n'était pas une mince affaire, et que cela le faisait souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Sa gentillesse, son estime et ses sourires ne lui suffisaient plus.

Il le voulait, il voulait pouvoir le toucher, enfoncer ses mains dans sa douce chevelure blonde parfaitement gracieuse, s'accordant merveilleusement avec sa gueule d'ange, ses yeux gris et ses joues pâles. Il voulait prendre ses longues et fines mains délicates qui passaient leur temps à sauver des vies dans les siennes et leur faire découvrir son propre corps, comme elles le faisaient dans ses rêves.

Il voulait que ses sourires ne soient pas que des sourires de satisfaction, il voulait que ce soit des sourires de tendresse, d'amour, si c'était possible.

L'alcool commençait enfin à faire son effet. Il était temps ! Il en avait vraiment sa claque d'être prisonnier de ses propres pensées, de ses désirs impossibles… Il allait enfin pouvoir oublier.

Au même moment, son bipper vibra sous le lit de la chambre de garde.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mardi 13 Septembre 06 heures 26

_NON HARRY !

_Mais neeeeeev' supplia le concerné d'une petite moue qui rappelait à Neville la tête que faisait sa fille pendant un caprice.

_Ecoute Harry, compte tenu du fait que tu as ingurgité à toi tout seul le double de ce qu'aurait pu avaler un demi-géant, que je t'ai laissé dormir dans la réserve pendant deux heures pendant que je nettoyais ton vomi et que je fermais le bar en avance car tu as fait peur à tous les clients en essayant de faire un strip-tease sur la musique « Big Bisou » de Carlos, je pense que tu n'as pas intérêt à boire de nouveau ne serait-ce que 0,01 mg d'alcool.

_Mais neeeeeeev' ! Il faut que j'oublie tu comprends ? Rajouta Harry d'une voix qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore décuvé.

_Ouais ouais, et si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais déjà foutu dehors, où au pire des cas, je t'aurais laissé boire.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermionne, qui furent rassurés en voyant leur ami assis au bar.

_Bordel Harry ! On s'inquiétait tu sais ? s'exclama Hermione. Depuis quand tu échanges ta garde et tu ne viens pas quand le chef nous bipe en urgence ?

_Mioooooone !

Fut la seule réponse qu'Harry cria avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

_Vieux, dégage de là ! s'énerva Ron.

_Roh Ronnie j'suis gay hein ! pouffa Harry en se dégageant quand même des bras d'une Hermione visiblement très agacée.

_Harry… Tu as bu ?

C'est à ce moment là que Neville, le barman tant apprécié du King Cross Hôpital, beau frère du dit Ron (marié à sa sœur Ginny), se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son apparition dans cette scène.

_OH oui il a bu. Alors ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, parce qu'il a fait assez de dégât pour aujourd'hui. Et je vous adore, vous le savez, mais j'aimerais bien retrouver Ginny et Léanah, si ça ne vous embête pas bien sur !

_Non, merci Nev'. Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur Harry, on va le ramener à la maison maintenant, répliqua Ron.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry et lui prit le bras, dans la ferme intention de le ramener chez Ron, mais Harry, lui, n'en avait pas l'intention.

_Lâchez-moi ! Je veux oublier ! s'exclama Harry, en colère. Laissez-moi boire !

_Harry, que s'est-il passé ? murmura Hermione, inquiète.

_J'ai couché avec Zabini ! dit celui-ci, le doigt pointé en l'air. Il est vraiment pas doué… continua-t-il, grimaçant de dégoût.

_Harry ! s'écria Hermione, outrée. Ron ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_Mais…on a été surpris, par… par… Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et l'alcool faisant des massacres sur ses capacités à réfléchir et à parler.

Hermione était une fille très intelligente. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle comprit la situation. Elle fit un regard compatissant à son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras.

_Allez viens Harry, on va dormir, ne reste pas là, ça ne sert à rien… On en parlera demain.

Ron et Neville étaient dépassés par la situation. Mais un regard d'Hermione les incitèrent à prendre chacun un bras du brun et de l'amener vers la sortie. Ron installa Harry sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Hermione et monta à l'avant, Hermione déjà installée au volant. Elle baissa la vitre et remercia Neville d'avoir pris soin de lui, puis démarra, les ramenant chez Ron.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mardi 13 Septembre – 13 heures 30

Quand Ron descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner ce jour-là, il trouva Harry avachi sur la table devant un café noir et avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_Dur réveil ? demanda Ron d'un ton amusé.

_Un cauchemar, grogna Harry dont la voix était rauque.

Ron se servit une tasse de café, prit une brioche dans une corbeille et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et grimaça. Il les remit immédiatement.

_T'aurais dû rester couché, vieux ! s'exclama le roux en mordant dans sa brioche.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix d'Hermione retentit dans le couloir.

_LES GARCONNNNNS ?

Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en gémissant et Ron rigola.

Quand la brune les aperçut, elle déposa un sachet de croissant sur la table et s'assit en face d'eux. Ron regarda sa brioche à moitié entamée d'un air dégouté et la posa, préférant largement un croissant.

_Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement au brun.

Harry lui fit un sourire hypocrite et but une gorgée de café. Il grimaça à nouveau. A chaque mouvement, des marteaux piqueurs lui vrillaient le crâne.

_En tout cas, moi oui ! Avec la nuit intense que l'on a passée à l'hôpital à soigner des personnes prises dans un incendie, j'étais complètement exténuée ! On a appris beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs, nous sommes même allés au bloc Ron et moi. Avec Mal….

_HERMIONE ! cria Harry avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains pour essayer, en vain, de faire cesser la douleur.

_Mione, laisse-le, tu veux… le défendit Ron qui fit un geste pour attraper un deuxième croissant.

Vexée, elle tira le sachet de croissant vers elle, l'empêchant d'en saisir un et lui lança un regard noir. Ron haussa les épaules et finit son café. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry qui, accoudé sur la table, se tenait toujours la tête entre les mains.

Elle soupira et se leva pour aller lui chercher une aspirine.

_Tiens, boit ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

Le brun prit le verre en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant puis le vida d'une traite.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, et vingt minutes plus tard, il se sentait déjà mieux et récupérait des couleurs. Il put enfin enlever ses lunettes de soleil.

_Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ?

_Je… Blaise savait que j'étais attiré par Draco…

_Comment ? Questionna Ron

_Peu importe, bafouilla Harry, gêné. Il m'a fait du chantage, en quelque sorte…

_Mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'écria son ami sous un regard de reproche d'Hermione. Oui, oui, désolé pour la vulgarité…

_Enfin bref, continua-t-il, il en a profité, vous l'imaginez bien. Et pendant que… voilà quoi ! Draco est entré dans la chambre de garde…

Ron grimaça.

_Aie, pensa-t-il à voix haute

_Merci mon pote, tu résumes bien la situation ! Ironisa le brun.

_Et comment a-t-il réagi ? lui demanda Hermione qui était restée impassible devant la révélation de son ami.

Harry la regarda comme-ci elle avait deux têtes et quatre paires d'yeux.

_Comment ça, comment a-t-il réagi ? Il nous a vu, il a tourné les talons sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui et basta. S'énerva-t-il

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et comprit. Elle se mit à sourire sous l'œil incrédule des deux autres.

_Vous êtes stupides ? leur demanda-t-elle, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse. Harry, si tu étais homophobe et que tu surprenais deux hommes en train de s'envoyer en l'air, que ferais-tu ?

_Je ne suis pas homophobe mais homo, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question !

_Bon d'accord… Et toi Ron ?

_Je claquerais la porte et je crierais au scandale, pourquoi ?

_C'est l'idée, mais sans le scandale en plus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas homophobe, sinon il aurait refermé la porte, tu comprends ? dit-elle à Harry.

_Pas trop… Chacun réagit différemment, tu sais…

_Mais non ! C'est humain c'est tout !

_Si tu le dis… bon, je vais me laver.

Harry se leva et monta les escaliers, sa tête menaçant d'exploser avec toutes ces questions qui le torturaient. Dont une qui revenait plus souvent que les autres : comment allait-il se comporter face à lui demain ?

* * *

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... Review? La suite dans une semaine. **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

Bonsoiiiiir! xD

Je sais que j'étais en "pause" mais je vous explique tout en bas!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et également pour les reviews d'encouragements! ça m'a fait très plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs la raison je pense de mon inspiration subite. Vraiment, ça m'a beaucoup touché! Alors ce chapitre est pour vous !

On se retrouve après !

* * *

Jeudi 14 Septembre – 8 heures 35

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne put avaler qu'une tasse de café, supportant mal le regard inquiet de la mère de son meilleur ami qui avait sûrement dû remarquer son inquiétude. Il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse avant de redescendre et de presser Ron qui était toujours en train de manger.

_Dépêche-toi, Ron, Hermione vient nous chercher dans cinq minutes !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis étaient dans les vestiaires et venaient juste d'enfiler leur blouse quand Draco Malefoy entra dans la pièce.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeudi 14 Septembre – 9 heures 06

_Hermione et Ron vous serez avec le docteur Macgonagall aujourd'hui. Blaise, tu pars en Orthopédie avec le docteur Hagrid et Pansy, tu vas en pédiatrie, le docteur Chourave a besoin de toi.

Draco s'apprêta à sortir mais s'arrêta sur le palier au dernier moment.

_Potter, dans mon bureau.

Ayant conscient du regard brûlant de Blaise et hautain de Pansy dans son dos, il lança un regard à ses deux amis, cherchant du courage et se décida à obéir.

Il sortit de la pièce et entra dans le bureau du chef chirurgien. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il vint ensuite s'installer en face du bureau.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

_Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ? lui demanda froidement le docteur Malefoy

_Je suis désolé pour avant-hier soir…ça ne se reprodu…

_Rien à faire de tes excuses ! l'interrompit-il. Tu étais en service, tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! C'est un hôpital ici, pas un love hôtel !

Harry sursauta. Il pensait que Draco parlait du fait qu'il n'était pas venu quand il l'avait bipé… Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas convoqué Blaise ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

_Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas toi qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qui te tape les infirmières dans les chambres de garde, placard à fournitures, chambres vi…

Le blond tapa la paume de sa main sur son bureau, faisant à nouveau sursauter son interlocuteur.

_Tu crois parler à qui exactement ? lui demanda-t-il, plus qu'énervé

_A priori, à un homophobe ! lui lança Harry sans réfléchir et en se levant brusquement. Il regretta immédiatement son geste en voyant le regard dur de son titulaire.

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa.

_Je ne suis PAS homophobe.

_Et moi je ne suis pas con ! Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça alors que tu fais la même chose trois fois par jour ? Hein ? Alors ou t'as un problème avec les homos, ou t'as un problème avec moi !

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment, avant qu'Harry ne ferme les yeux en essayant de se reprendre.

_Je peux y aller maintenant? J'ai une opération avec le docteur Flitwick ce matin.

Sans répondre, Draco se leva. Prenant ceci pour un oui, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Avant d'avoir atteint la porte, le blond le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte.

Le brun pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

_A ton avis, si je te dis que je ne supporterais pas de te voir encore une fois avec Zabini, c'est parce que je suis homophobe ou simplement parce que je suis jaloux ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeudi 14 Septembre – 11 heures 12

**POV Harry**

Assis sur brancard dans notre coin reculé de l'hôpital, je bois tranquillement mon café quand une masse s'affale à côté de moi.

_Yo !

Je tourne la tête et je remarque que Ron a l'air épuisé.

_Dure matinée ? je lui demande

_Ouep. On m'a expédié avec cet imbécile de Lockhart.

_T'es allé en chirurgie esthétique ? T'étais pas avec Macgo en chirurgie générale sur le cas du siècle ?

_Pourquoi se contenter d'un gars de 300 kilos à la peau nécrosée sous les bourrelets (1) alors qu'une banale greffe de peau m'attendait…

_...

_ …

_...D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ! Macgo m'a viré du cas… Mais c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas d'humour !

_Le docteur MacGonagall t'as viré du cas, car tes réflexions étaient déplacées et malsaines. Retentit une voix féminine bien connue. Ce patient n'avait pas besoin qu'on se moque de lui toutes les trente secondes ! Continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Ça va Harry ?

J'hoche la tête en lui souriant. J'aime ces moments entre nous, ça me permet d'évacuer la pression. Ron et Hermione seront toujours mon point d'ancrage dans ce métier.

_Et toi vieux ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Flitwick ?

_Le patient s'en est tiré. C'est même moi qui ai enlevé le lipome. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai enlevé un lipome. J'adore la chirurgie cardiaque !

_Et ce matin, ça s'est passé comment avec Draco ? me demande Hermione.

Mon sourire s'efface. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y penser. J'ai tout fait pour m'occuper et ne pas y réfléchir.

_Il m'a clairement dit : « Sois je suis homophobe, soit je suis jaloux ».

_C'est super ! S'exclame-t-elle.

_Quelle partie ? Je lui dis ironiquement.

_Bon écoute Harry, maintenant t'as une chance sur deux qu'il réponde à tes avances si tu lui sautes dessus. Alors sautes lui dessus! s'exclame mon meilleur ami. Au pire des cas tu seras viré de cet hôpital pour harcèlement sexuel envers le chef de la chirurgie, et tu ne trouveras plus jamais de travail avant même d'avoir fini ton internat, mais dans le meilleur des cas, t'arrêteras de te torturer l'esprit et vous formerez un très joli couple ! S'enfonce-t-il en hochant la tête.

Il semble se rendre compte de sa connerie et ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans prononcer un mot. Hermione et moi le regardons les sourcils haussés.

_Hum. Ok. A plus ! dit-il en s'enfuyant.

_Des fois je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous… dis-je en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, la faisant doucement rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeudi 14 Septembre – 22 heures

_Salut Nev ! s'exclama Ron en s'accoudant au comptoir. Merci pour l'autre fois mon pote. Ma sœur et ma nièce vont bien ?

_Très bien ! Harry va mieux ?

Ron tourna la tête et observa Harry entrain de rigoler avec Hermione.

_A priori ça va ! Tu me sers trois bières s'il te plait ?

Neville sortit trois bières du bar et lui tendit.

_Merci mon pote, lui dit-il en payant les bières.

Il attrapa les trois bouteilles et retourna s'asseoir à la table à côté d'Hermione.

_Ron. Je réfléchissais à un truc. Ça te dit qu'on emménage ensemble ?

Ce dernier faillit recracher sa bière. Et s'étouffa. Tout le monde alentour les observa et Hermione retint un fou rire.

_Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Je te parle d'emménager, tous les trois.

_Pour de vrai ? s'exclama le roux.

_Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, intervint Hermione. Et on pourrait trouver quelque chose près de l'hôpital, ça serait plus simple !

_Ahhh s'extasia Ron. Plus maman sur le dos, le pied !

_N'oublie pas qu'on emménage avec Hermy… lui murmura Harry. AIIIIE !

_J'ai entendu ça ! La menaça Hermione qui venait de lui taper dans le tibia.

_En fait Harry, on devrait peut-être, tu vois, rester chez mes parents… grimaça Ron, c'est plus sûr…

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de leur ami.

_A notre futur chez nous ! déclara solennellement Harry en levant sa bière.

_A notre nouveau chez nous ! répétèrent en cœur Hermione et Ron avant de trinquer.

A cet instant, Ron était vraiment heureux, Il allait enfin pouvoir avancer dans sa vie. Son métier lui plaisait, il avait réussi. Il allait emménager avec les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

A cet instant, Hermione était vraiment heureuse. Elle allait bientôt devenir chirurgienne, son rêve d'enfant. Et son rêve, elle le vivait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Et le mieux dans tout ça ? C'est qu'ils allaient vivre tous les trois.

A cet instant, Harry était perdu. Il était heureux à l'idée d'emménager avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco Malefoy.

Et une question le minait depuis ce matin. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été réellement jaloux de Blaise ? Se pouvait-il que son attirance soit réciproque ?

Un sentiment de malaise lui fit prendre conscience qu'on l'observait et son premier réflexe fut de lever les yeux pour tomber directement dans deux yeux gris orages. De toutes les émotions qui passèrent dans les yeux de son voisin, surprise, doute, tristesse, colère ou encore froideur, il ne put en retenir qu'une : désir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A cet instant, Draco Malefoy désirait Harry Potter. Il s'était pris la tête pendant ces deux derniers jours pour rien, il était passé par tous les états possibles pour rien. Car en cet instant, il put observer une chose dans les yeux verts émeraude et si magnifiques de son vis-à-vis : du désir.

Voulait-il vraiment de ça ? Voulait-il vraiment risquer sa place de titulaire et de chef urgentiste uniquement pour une relation qui n'aboutirait peut-être à rien ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse, car Harry s'avançait vers lui.

_A mon avis, murmura le brun à son oreille, tu étais jaloux.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et lui incendia le bas ventre.

_Chez toi ou chez moi ? Chuchota-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent. Il commençait déjà à avoir très chaud.

_Chez toi. Lui dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Draco regarda ses alentours pour vérifier si personne ne se doutait de quelque chose et se leva à son tour.

* * *

(1) : C'est un vrai cas de Grey's anatomy dans la saison 6!

Voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Je sais que j'ai dit que je faisais une pause mais je vais formuler autrement : pendant une certaine période, je ne posterais pas régulièrement. Là, j'ai eu le temps et l'inspiration. Donc j'ai bouclé le chapitre en deux jours. Si ça se trouve, le chapitre suivant pourra être posté demain ou dans un mois! Je ne sais pas...

Mais j'espère que ça vous a laissé une bonne surprise! =)

Reviews?


	5. Chapitre 5 : je ne pense qu'à toi

**Bonsoiir xD **

**Je suis heureuse de vous publier ce chapitre 5 car j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. (Je sais pas trop si c'est français mais on fera avec…)  
ce chapitre est particulièrement long par rapport aux autres (3 000 mots au lieu de 1400). Ce qui fait plus du double. Je voulais le couper en deux chapitres mais ça aurait été vraiment méchant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de le laisser en un seul morceau.  
En tout cas merci énormément pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements car ça me rend vraiment heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait. Bon allez, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture =)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi 15 Septembre – 7 heures 09

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était courbaturé de partout. Après avoir mis un bout de temps pour s'asseoir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu…

Ses souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire, il tourna vivement la tête vers sa droite. Draco dormait encore paisiblement. Il sourit à cette vue. La soirée d'hier soir avait été…exceptionnelle. Il attrapa ses vêtements, s'habilla et se rassit, le regard rivé sur le blond encore endormi.

Mais était-ce juste un coup d'un soir ? Ou bien plus que ça ?

Le radio réveil posé sur la table de chevet à côté de Draco commença à sonner. Celui-ci sembla émerger et fit taire la machine avec la paume de sa main.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Harry qui n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce et le fixait.

_Oh. Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Draco quand il aperçut le brun.

_Oui, Oh. Répéta Harry.

Voyant que le blond ne savait pas quoi dire, son premier réflexe fut de s'enfuir.

Le temps que toutes les informations parviennent à son cerveau, il attrapa le poignet d'Harry.

_Attends…

Il se rassit et attendit que le blond parle.

_Hier soir… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter pour peser ses mots.

_Tu regrettes ? s'exclama Harry en se levant.

_J'ai pas dit ça…

_Alors quoi ? T'as juste eu envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de se taper un mec ? Hein ?

_C'est ridicule… ce n'était pas ma première fois avec un mec ! Tu vas me laisser parler, oui !

Voyant qu'Harry semblait assez remonté, il soupira.

_J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir une relation sérieuse. J'ai jamais été amoureux, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Mais je veux juste que personne ne soit au courant, tu comprends ?

_Va te faire foutre. Siffla dangereusement Harry

Il sortit de la chambre et une minute plus tard, Draco entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

_A peine eut-il refermé sa porte d'entrée qu'Harry se jeta sauvagement sur lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres, le bloquant contre la porte et laissant ses mains parcourir son torse et le dévêtir, vêtement par vêtement… Il pouvait sentir son corps brûler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il pouvait sentir son souffle entrecoupé de baisers dans son cou pendant qu'il fermait les yeux sous le plaisir fulgurant qui le faisait déjà durcir. Il pouvait le sentir…_

Il pouvait encore le sentir.

_Et merde… râla Draco en soupirant et se levant en ayant l'intention de prendre une bonne douche froide.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi 15 Septembre – 09 heures 58

_Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui mon bonhomme ? s'exclama joyeusement le docteur Hagrid en entrant dans la chambre d'un patient pour la visite matinale.

_Extrêmement bien, chef !

Harry sourit au patient. Le docteur Hagrid était le chirurgien titulaire d'Orthopédie de l'hôpital. Il était extrêmement grand et imposant. Au premier abord, il pourrait faire peur : cheveux noirs hirsutes, grosse barbe, allure plus qu'imposante et Orthopédiste en plus de ça !

Mais le docteur Hagrid ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et les patients l'appréciaient énormément. Harry aimait beaucoup travailler dans son service, malgré son aversion profonde pour l'orthopédie. Briser, réparer ou replacer des os, ce n'était pas trop son truc.

_Harry ?

_Andrew Macornic, 17 ans, admis ici il y a trois jours pour pratiquer une ostéotomie tibiale. **(1)**

_Exact mon garçon ! Bon, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le patient, tu es prêt pour l'opération ?

_Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Lui dit-il en souriant. Mais si vous dites que ça va bien se passer…

_Comme disait mon père, il n'y a pas de problèmes, il n'y a que des solutions ! s'exclama gaiement le docteur Hagrid. Harry, mon garçon, tu veux bien l'ausculter ?

Le brun s'approcha du patient et commença l'auscultation de contrôle **(2) **préopératoire. Il prit la tension du patient qui s'avéra normale puis lui demanda de se redresser. Il mit les embouts de son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles et commença à écouter ses battements cardiaques et son souffle respiratoire en déplaçant son stéthoscope le long de son torse.

_Une main sur son torse dénudé, Draco renversa Harry sur le lit en venant se placer au-dessus de lui. Il commença à embrasser son cou, puis descendit le long de son torse, délicatement, savourant le goût de sa peau, faisant gémir le brun qui se cambra sous le plaisir. Arrivé à son bas ventre, il lécha doucement son membre de bas en haut avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, se délectant des gémissements de plus en plus sonores qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant. _

_Ne pouvant plus tenir, Harry tira Draco à lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il poussa sauvagement Draco sur le côté et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses yeux verts pleins de désirs qui se reflétaient dans les orbes grises de son amant… _

_Docteur, il y a un problème ? demanda timidement le jeune patient en remarquant qu'Harry ne bougeait plus depuis trente bonnes secondes, les yeux dans le vague.

Revenant à la réalité, Harry secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et sourit à Andrew.

_Désolé, dit-il, j'étais ailleurs. Rajouta-t-il en reprenant son auscultation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi 15 Septembre – 13 heures 17

Harry s'affala sur le lit dans leur coin habituel et commença à manger son sandwich en poussant des soupirs désespérés.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent silencieusement, puis haussèrent les épaules se disant que de toute façon, Harry leur expliquerait bien la raison de son état. Même s'ils savaient que ça ne pouvaient être que lié à un certain blond…

_J'ai trouvé une belle maison à deux rues de l'hôpital, Harry, Ron et moi allons la visiter ce soir, tu viens avec nous ?

Ravi de trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui ferait penser à autre chose que Draco, il sortit de son mutisme.

_Génial, j'y suis ! S'exclama-t-il. Et elle est comment ?

_On ne sait pas Harry, c'est pour ça qu'on va la visiter… répondit Ron, se demandant s'il n'était pas tout bêtement devenu stupide.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se remit à mâchouiller son sandwich, le regard vide.

_BON TU VA ACCOUCHER OUI OU NON ! hurla Hermione, le regard noir.

N'ayant même pas réagi, il la fixa sans expression.

_Il n'y a rien à dire. Vraiment rien. J'ai JUSTE passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, avec une bête de sexe. Et le PIRE c'est qu'il est canon, intelligent et que soit disant passant je n'attendais que ça depuis longtemps. Débita-t-il sans s'arrêter en commençant à s'agiter.

_Je vois pas où est le problème alors ! fit Ron, en haussant les épaules et en entamant sa pomme.

_Le problème ? Le PROBLEME ? S'énerva le brun. Le problème c'est que ce n'était QUE ça et qu'il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait rien de plus ! Alors maintenant je me retrouve à ausculter un patient sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à la fellation la plus bandante de ma vie qu'il m'a faite ou encore à manger un sandwich sans pouvoir m'empêcher de frissonner en repensant au moment o—

_ça va ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Grimaça Ron en reposant sa pomme sur son plateau comme si elle était devenue soudainement hostile. Donc je m'en vais. Continuez vos…vos… trucs de nana ! Termina-t-il en se dépêchant de prendre son plateau et en abandonnant ses amis.

Interrompu dans son monologue, Harry resta la bouche ouverte dix bonnes secondes avant de crier :

_Bah je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de me lamenter sur mon sort ! Sale Homo refoulé !

_Je ne suis pas un homo refoulé ! Résonna la voix de Ron, lointaine.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

_Il t'a vraiment dit qu'il ne voulait pas de relation avec toi ? demanda doucement sa meilleure amie.

_Je ne sais pas… Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux et qu'il voulait que personne ne soit au courant, bla, bla, bla… se lamenta Harry. J'en conclus qu'il n'est pas contre une relation faite de sexe mais rien de bien sérieux…

_Et toi tu voudrais une relation sérieuse ?

_J'en sais trop rien… C'est vrai que j'en rêverais. Qui ne rêverait pas qu'un homme comme lui soit amoureux de sa petite personne ? Mais d'un autre côté, si je peux au moins avoir une petite partie de lui, je ne vais pas me plaindre…

_T'es pas obligé de te rabaisser à ça Harry !

_Pourquoi je me rabaisserais ? Crois pas que j'ai été le seul à être dominé hier soir… rigola-t-il avant de se lever et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, son biper sonna. Elle l'attrapa et murmura un « faut que j'y aille » avant de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

_J'entendis mon portable sonner, me prévenant que j'avais reçu un SMS. Il se trouvait encore dans mon jean que Draco m'avait enlevé en chemin et qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la chambre. Je regardais en direction de la porte mais sa bouche me rappela à l'ordre, me mordant le cou. Il ondulait du bassin, faisant se rencontrer nos érections. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus intensément. Nos corps étaient en chaleur, nos coeurs battaient beaucoup trop vite. Ma main droite commença à effectuer de long va et vient sur son membre tandis que la sienne, remplie de lubrifiant, se faufila entre mes fesses. Me préparant doucement, sa deuxième main griffa mon dos et ses baisers se firent plus prononcés. Le plaisir irradiait déjà mes reins et je me demandais très franchement si je pouvais survivre à tant d'émotion. Attrapant de ma main libre les préservatifs qu'il avait sorti en même temps que le lubrifiant, je stoppais mon activité, ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement et nous mit les préservatifs. _

__Déjà ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque dû au plaisir._

__On n'est pas obligé de le faire qu'une seule fois. Lui répondis-je. Et tu es bien trop excitant…_

_Ses yeux pétillèrent et sans attendre, il me pénétra. Doucement au début, pour m'habituer. Voyant que la douleur était passée, il alla jusqu'au bout et débuta de lent va et vient, se positionnant sur ses coudes, de chaque côté de ma tête. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser, le caresser, gémir et que ça ne se finisse jamais…_

BIP BIP BIP

Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda son biper et partit rejoindre le docteur Hagrid qui venait de le biper. C'était l'heure de son opération.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi 15 Septembre – 14h46

Draco se trouvait devant le tableau des opérations depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le nom d'Harry qui s'y trouvait. **(3) **Il était venu y inscrire une opération qu'il effectuerait dans l'après-midi et tombant sur son prénom, son cœur se mit bêtement à s'accélérer. Alors il était resté bloqué devant, tiraillé par l'envie d'aller jeté un œil à l'opération qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

_Docteur Malefoy ? L'interrompit Hermione qui passait par là et s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi, immobile.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle impassible, puis se mit à bafouiller

_Je…je dois y aller.

Etonnée de le voir ainsi, elle haussa les sourcils en lui suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir.

Il accéléra et arriva enfin dans l'observatoire du bloc opératoire. Harry était bien en train d'opérer. Il arborait un visage sérieux et concentré et Draco aimait ce visage. Il aimait admirer Harry opérer. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'emmenait plus souvent au bloc avec lui que les autres. Il était doué, indéniablement. Agile de ses mains, intelligent, instinctif, courageux.

Et ce visage sérieux et concentré, bien loin du visage d'extase qu'il avait vu hier soir…

_L'orgasme fut fulgurant. Il se retira de son amant mais resta au-dessus de lui, l'étouffant presque. Il ne savait même pas si Harry aurait la force de le repousser. _

_Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et sur un autre monde. « Au septième ciel » pensa-t-il. Il comprenait bien mieux cette expression à présent. _

_Retrouvant un peu de courage et de mobilité, il se décala sur le côté.__**(4)**__ Le brun était toujours sur le dos, les yeux fermés et sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Draco aimait son visage sérieux et concentré quand il opérait. Mais il préférait mille fois cette expression d'extase. Se sentant observé, Harry rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son titulaire. _

__Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il, sa voix encore enrouée de plaisir._

__J'aime regarder les belles choses… _

__Ah oui ? Susurra Harry en rentrant dans son jeu. Et tu sors ça à toutes tes conquêtes ?_

__Seulement si ces conquêtes sont belles et sexy à mourir_

_Harry regarda Draco intensément et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se remit à l'embrasser passionnément, ce qui fit réagir son membre qui se remit à durcir. _

__hum… Je pense que j'ai un problème. Murmura le brun à son oreille._

__Ah bon… réussit à articuler le blond, le souffle court alors qu'Harry se positionnait au-dessus de lui. On a le même alors, continua-t-il en sentant leurs érections se toucher…_

Quand Draco revint sur terre, il se rendit compte que l'opération était terminée et que l'objet de ses pensées le regardait d'en bas, se demandant probablement ce qu'il faisait là.

Il entendit derrière lui une infirmière demander à sa collègue « qu'est-ce que le chef peut bien faire là, ce n'est qu'une opération banale » et se tourna vivement vers elle. Intimidée, elle se leva et quitta l'observatoire.

Quand il regarda à nouveau en bas, Harry avait quitté le bloc et il était persuadé que sa présence à une simple ostéotomie tibiale allait faire l'objet de rumeur plus stupides les unes que les autres…

Enervé, il quitta l'observatoire à son tour et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Enfin assis au calme, il hésita puis sortit son téléphone portable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi 15 Septembre – 19 heures 12

Son boulot enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui, Harry entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer et tomba sur ses amis.

_Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés les deux langues de vipères ? Questionna le brun à Ron et Hermione en parlant de Pansy et de Blaise.

_Ils sont déjà partis il y a cinq minutes. Répondit Hermione qui finissait juste d'enfiler sa veste. Bon, je vous attends devant, traînez pas, on doit visiter la maison dans quinze minutes ! leur lança-t-elle en sortant.

_Je suis pressée de la voir, cette maison. Ça serait vraiment génial d'habiter à deux rues de l'hôpital ! Se réjouit Ron. Bon, je rejoins Hermione, traîne pas !

_J'arrive, lui répondit Harry en lui souriant. Rangeant sa blouse dans son casier, il récupéra son téléphone portable et vérifia automatiquement s'il n'avait pas reçu de message. Il l'éteignait toujours quand il était à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Quand il vit qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message de Draco, son cœur rata un battement.

_Tu es libre ce soir ? Je n'ai pas de garde…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remettant son blouson, Draco sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit de sa poche.

_J'ai juste quelques trucs à faire et je te rejoins. Chez toi, 21h ?_

Souriant de satisfaction, le blond répondit de suite.

_Ok. Ne sois pas en retard. Je déteste attendre. _

Il remit son portable dans sa poche et sortit de son bureau, fier de lui. Après tout, avoir une relation purement sexuelle avec un de ses internes ne sera pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry lut le dernier message de Draco et rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean. Il enfila son blouson et ferma la porte de son casier, anxieux. Après tout, avoir une relation purement sexuelle avec l'homme qu'il commençait très franchement à aimer, c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas ?

**(1) intervention au cours de laquelle le chirurgien va modifier l'axe du tibia, afin que les pressions au poids du corps évitent la zone atteint d'arthrose et se reportent sur une zone de l'articulation où le cartilage est encore sain. J'ai cherché une opération orthopédique et j'ai trouvé celle-là. La définition vient d'un site, je ne suis pas chirurgienne alors je ne sais pas si elle est exacte…**

**(2) Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas médecin ni chirurgien donc je ne sais pas si ce genre de chose se fait avant une opération… Mais je devais le mettre xD**

**(3) Tableau sur lequel sont répertoriés toutes les opérations programmées de la journée. Je pense que vous le saviez mais on ne sait jamais ! ^^**

**(4) Bon là on va dire qu'ils ont enlevé leurs préservatifs, hein ! Je voulais le placer mais je trouvais ça pas terrible. Déjà introduire des préservatifs dans un lemon c'est chiant. Mais bon vous comprenez, ils sont médecins et tout… Il faut toujours mettre un préservatif ! Alors couvrez-vous ) (ma petite B.A du jour !)**

**Review ? A bientôt pour la suite =D**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dégage

Bonsoir xD

**Nda :**** IMPORTANT**** : J'ai créé un blog, notamment pour vous faire part des news pour mes fics (news que je publie chaque jour), des spoilers et peut-être des petits hors-séries, je verrais ! Allez faire un tour si ça vous intéresse : http:/ Leylah . over – blog . com (sans les espaces)**

**Deuxièmement, merci énormément pour les reviews ! Notamment pour les reviews anonymes : **Momow-chan, kaylee, Moimoimoi, brigitte et Lilia V. **Merci pour vos compliments, votre enthousiasme et merci beaucoup à Lilia V pour ses renseignements, je vois que tu as dû souffrir et subir pas mal de choses et j'espère que tout s'est arrangé pour toi =)**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, comme je le dis sur mon blog, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment et en plus c'est les vacances depuis cet après-midi donc que du bonheur ! Bonne lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Deux mois plus tard…**__ Lundi 15 Novembre 2010 – 03 heures 18_

_Hmm, Harry, arrête… murmura Draco sans grande conviction alors que le brun le caressait de façon très…sexuelle.

_T'es sûr ? Ricana Harry dans son cou qu'il mordillait, persuadé du contraire.

_Oui, fit-il plus fermement en le repoussant. N'importe qui peut nous surprendre !

_Ah oui ? Il est 3h du mat je te rappelle !

_Et alors, je suis le chef chirurgien des URGENCES je te rappelle !

Ils étaient en garde tous les deux et les urgences étant calme, Harry était allé rejoindre Draco qui se reposait dans son bureau.

_Ok, se résigna celui-ci. Tant pis pour toi !

Déçu, il quitta le bureau et partit vers les urgences voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

Cela faisant maintenant deux mois que leur « relation » avait débuté. Purement sexuelle, bien sûr. Mais Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Il voulait plus et surtout, il voulait savoir s'il comptait au moins un peu pour Draco.

A vrai dire, leurs rapports sexuels étaient extraordinaires, mais ils n'échangeaient presque jamais de conversation, à part pour le boulot. Se dire qu'il pourrait se contenter de ça était une belle connerie.

Heureusement, il avait finalement emménagé avec Ron et Hermione dans la maison se trouvant à deux rues de l'hôpital et dont ils étaient tombés amoureux lors de la visite.

Elle contenait quatre chambres, deux salles de bains et un grand salon composé d'une cuisine américaine. Ils avaient même un grand garage et un jardin avec une piscine. Cela lui permettait de décompresser entre amis et en plus leur lieu de travail se trouvait à deux cents mètres…

Pestant contre le manque de travail aux urgences et la soudaine pudeur ridicule de son amant, il tournait en rond dans l'hôpital quand son biper sonna. Voyant que c'était Draco, il sourit de toutes ses dents et partit le rejoindre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Lundi 15 Novembre 2010 – 4 heures 32_

Le souffle encore saccadé, Harry se laissa tomber aux côtés de Draco

_Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister…

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter l'influence qu'Harry avait sur lui. Le blond était quelqu'un d'extrêmement indépendant et fier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jusque-là jamais gardé ses conquêtes plus de deux ou trois nuits.

Il commençait réellement à trouver cet homme dangereux pour sa santé…

Pouvant sentir son agacement, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Dis… commença-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit.

_Tu as d'autres… enfin tu vois…

_J'ai d'autres quoi, Potter ? Amants ? Conquêtes ?

_Ouais, voilà…

_Non. Répondit-il après avoir hésité. Tu trouves que j'ai le temps, toi ? Je passe ma vie à bosser et tu monopolise le reste de mon temps !

Harry ricana et se sentit rassuré.

_Mais toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Rajouta le blond. Après tout y'a rien de sérieux entre nous.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

_Ouais, rien de sérieux. Répéta-t-il en se levant brusquement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco.

_Je vais sûrement aller baiser deux ou trois infirmiers puis après je reviendrais. Répliqua-t-il en remettant brusquement ses habits d'interne et sa blouse.

_Me dit pas que je t'ai vexé ? demanda le blond en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Harry ne détourne les yeux et ne lui lance un « laisse tomber ».

_C'est pas vrai… s'exclama Draco après qu'Harry eut quitté la chambre de garde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Lundi 15 Novembre 2010 – 05 heures 30_

A cinq heures et demi, Draco avait fini sa garde et ne rêvait que d'aller dormir un peu, alors il espérait vraiment qu'Harry ne viendrait pas l'allumer, car il ne résistait que très peu à ses avances…

A vrai dire, cette relation était bien trop dangereuse et le brun avait bien trop d'influence sur lui. Lui d'habitude si indépendant, si froid et si distant avec les autres ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et de s'inquiéter de ses réactions.

Le fait qu'Harry soit une pure bombe et qu'il soit aussi bon au lit n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus…

Alors oui, il était cinq heures et alors que Draco s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenceur, il pria pour qu'Harry le laisse tranquille et qu'il ne lui fasse pas de scène s'il refuse de passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Il espérait même ne pas le croiser pour éviter toute prise de tête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall principal de l'hôpital et alors que le fier Docteur Malefoy se dirigeait, la tête haute, vers les portes principales, il percuta l'objet de ses pensées qui avait pris les escaliers.

Draco voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Harry le regardait si froidement qu'il fronça les sourcils.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

_Tout va bien, à demain. Lui lança Harry d'un ton très sec en s'éloignant de lui.

Oubliant tous ses principes et ses pensées d'il y a même pas cinq minutes, il se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, le rapprochant sensiblement de son torse.

_Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry ne vienne pas l'allumer…_

_T'as pas envie de continuer ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure ? murmura le blond à son oreille

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils et se dégagea de sa poigne. Quelque chose se brisa en Draco. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

_Il espérait qu'Harry le laisse tranquille…_

_Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy, je veux être tranquille.

Le blond ne se contrôlait même plus, pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa ses émotions dicter sa conduite. Il attrapa violement le poignet d'Harry et le tira jusqu'en dehors de l'hôpital où il n'y avait personne à cette heure matinale.

_Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry lui fasse une scène s'il refusait de passer le reste de la nuit avec lui…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Hurla presque le brun en se dégageant le poignet.

_Depuis quand tu refuses de passer la nuit avec moi ? Gronda Draco, énervé.

_Non mais tu t'es regardé sérieusement ? Je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache, et tu es le premier à l'affirmer vu que tu m'incites très gentiment à avoir d'autres _partenaires_. Siffla-t-il, ironique. Alors ne viens pas m'allumer comme si j'étais à ta disposition ! Laisse-moi tranquille et arrête ta scène de possessivité à deux balles. Termina-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Draco le regarda partir, sous le choc. Son cœur, car maintenant il savait que c'était son cœur, se brisa encore plus sous ses mots. Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il embarqué, putain !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Lundi 15 Novembre – 5 heures 45_

La maison était d'un calme plat, Hermione dormait tranquillement au chaud dans son lit lorsqu'un bruit de porte qu'on claque la réveilla en sursaut. De ses yeux encore endormis, elle chercha à ta taton sa montre sur sa table de chevet et regarda l'heure. 5h45. Elle soupira et se leva, malgré tout inquiète.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour arriver à sa destination et entrouvrit doucement la porte d'en face et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

_Harry ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Ron, dont la chambre se trouvait à côté également.

Le brun, encore en tenu d'interne était allongé sur le dos en plein milieu du lit, un bras devant ses yeux. A la voix d'Hermione, il se releva sur ses coudes et lui fit un sourire triste.

_Désolé Mione, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Va te rendormir, je vais bien.

La brune acquiesa et voulut refermer la porte. Elle hésita puis la rouvrit.

_Tu es sûr… Harry tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, là…

_Je vais bien. Trancha Harry, se voulant ferme.

Elle soupira à nouveau puis cette fois-ci ferma la porte avant de se recoucher. Elle le savait pourtant, que ça finirait mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Lundi 15 Novembre – 12 heures 03_

Aux alentours de midi, le réveil d'Harry sonna. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il l'éteignit et se redressa. Il n'aimait pas les lendemains de garde, il se sentait vraiment épuisé.

Heureusement qu'il avait sa journée de repos. Quelques fois il n'avait pas cette chance et devait aller bosser. Le bonheur d'être interne en chirurgie, quoi !

Le corps encore engourdi, il descendit mollement les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Vraiment pas. Il s'en voulait pour hier soir, qui était ce matin en fait. Il s'en voulait car il avait été con.

Draco l'avait prévenu que tout ça n'était que du sexe. Il l'avait prévenu… Mais pourtant Harry n'avait pas arrêté d'espérer. Comment ne pas espérer alors que le plus grand coureur de jupon de l'hôpital couche avec vous et seulement avec vous. Après tout il aurait pu continuer de draguer d'autres personnes, de coucher avec d'autres. Mais non. Draco ne portait plus aucun intérêt aux autres depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble. N'est-ce pas une preuve ?

Et bien non. Et il était redescendu sur terre cette nuit, quand Draco l'avait implicitement prié de ne pas s'attacher à lui.

_Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout y'a rien de sérieux entre nous_

Façon très subtile de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Toute trace de culpabilité envolée et son énervement de la veille remontant à la surface, il appuya fortement sur le bouton de la cafetière et souffla, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Blasé, Harry alla ouvrir, oubliant même qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama noir. Il tomba sur Draco, qui le poing levé, avait sans doute l'intention de frapper à la porte une nouvelle fois.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

_Tu accueilles tout le monde torse nu ou c'est juste réservé à ma personne ? fit-il, amusé.

Harry le toisa, prenant tant bien que mal un visage froid.

_Et toi, tu es venu pour critiquer ma façon d'accueillir les gens ou juste pour me pourrir la vie ? Trancha-t-il avant de retourner à la cuisine, suivi de près par le blond.

_Te pourrir la vie ? Pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça ?

_Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il pour esquiver sa question.

_Je suis en pause déjeuner. Et mes pauses déjeuners sont bien moins palpitantes quand tu ne travailles pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit-il en s'approchant sensuellement du brun.

_Arrête ça, siffla dangereusement Harry en le repoussant. Il se saisit de sa tasse de café et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tu peux partir, j'suis pas d'humeur.

Enervé, le blond alla se poster devant le canapé et fixa Harry

_Bon, je vais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et ce qu'il vient de se passer également. Demain, quand tu reviendras au boulot, t'auras arrêté tes gamineries et tout redeviendra normal, c'est clair ?

Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes, impénétrable.

_Mes gamineries ? Articula-t-il très clairement, craignant de n'avoir pas bien entendu

_Exactement. Je pensais avoir été clair sur la nature de notre _relation_.

_Et bien pour moi ce n'est pas clair du tout.

Il put entendre le blond souffler et celui le blessa encore plus.

_Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de prise de tête ! Et toi tu es en train de devenir aussi chiant et aussi collant qu'un adolescent pré pubère qui découvre l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie ! Débita-t-il sans s'arrêter et regrettant immédiatement ses paroles en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

_Dégage.

Sa voix claire et assurée claqua dans l'air. Draco n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi haineux de toute sa vie. Et pourtant il était un Malefoy. C'est pour dire… Il resta tétanisé sur place sous ce regard qui l'empêchait de bouger. De longues secondes passèrent qui auraient facilement pu être des minutes et la voix d'Harry retentit à nouveau, plus forte et beaucoup moins contrôlée que la première fois :

_Dégage de chez moi PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il en se levant et en balançant sa tasse de café froid à travers le salon.

Ne voulant pas se ridiculiser un peu plus, Draco reprit un visage fier et impénétrable avant de sortir de la maison, sans un mot, ni un regard pour le brun qui l'aurait probablement étripé sur place.

_Et il aurait eu raison_, pensa Draco alors qu'il marchait vers l'hôpital,_ je suis lamentable. Je deviens comme mon père…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Deux semaines plus tard…**__ Jeudi 2 Décembre 2010 – 10 heures 39_

L'air particulièrement glacé des premiers jours de Décembre firent frissonner les internes qui attendaient à la mine, non sans exaltation, les ambulances qui étaient censés amener des victimes d'un accident de voiture qui avait eu lieu sur l'autoroute. Autant vous dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de victime et que tous les internes en trépignaient encore plus d'impatience.

Pour Harry, ce n'était même plus de l'impatience, c'était de la torture.

Deux semaines qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour éviter de trop penser. Il s'enivrait de chirurgie, s'accaparait tous les cas complexes et intéressants, se noyant dans les scalpels et le sang. Oubliant tout autour de lui, les futilités tels que la nourriture, le sommeil ou encore ses amis. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part la chirurgie et le sexe.

C'était un peu sa devise. Pas de Sex&Rock'N'Roll pour lui, non. Lui, il carburait au sexe et à la chirurgie.

Alors vous comprendrez bien qu'attendre les ambulances qui lui ramènerait des dizaines voire des vingtaines de cas d'opération était un véritable supplice.

_Harry tu m'écoutes ? Retentit la voix pleine de reproche d'Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils.

_Non. Lança Harry, sans la regarder.

_je disais qu—

_Hermione. Dit-il en la regardant cette fois-ci. J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu entends ce bruit ? lui demanda-t-il alors que les sirènes des ambulances parvenaient enfin à leurs oreilles. Ça, c'est la seule chose que j'ai envie d'entendre, alors économise ta salive. Termina-t-il en se rapprocha d'une ambulance qui venait de s'arrêter devant les urgences de l'hôpital.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il aux secouristes qui sortaient le patient allongé dans un brancard et couvert de sang au niveau de l'abdomen d'où sortait une large tige de fer.

_Homme de 25 ans, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et est très instable. Son pouls est très faible.

Il s'activa à vérifier ses fonctions vitales, et s'apprêta à rentrer le patient à l'intérieur des urgences quand Ron vint vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai, tu veux dire ! lui lança-t-il sèchement.

_Harry mon pote, t'arrête tout de suite ça ou je te casse la gueule et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me démange depuis deux semaines ! On ne sera pas trop de deux sur ce cas !

_Si, tu seras de trop. Si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, va chercher Macgonagall pour lui dire que j'ai besoin d'elle pour opérer en urgence, sinon trouve toi un autre jouet.

_Macgonagall est déjà en train d'opérer, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ce cas. Retentit une voix qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre.

Sans même regarder son titulaire, Harry regarda Ron et lui fit un sourire hypocrite :

_En fait je vais être gentil et te le laisser. Je trouverais bien un cas plus intéressant ailleurs !

Le brun partit sans demander son reste et ne s'aperçu donc pas du regard blessé de Draco et ni que Ron regardait à présent le blond d'un regard noir. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'Harry était devenu aussi imbuvable.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Jeudi 2 Décembre 2010 – 14 heures 56_

Harry était blasé, il revenait du bloc et avait secondé le docteur Chourave qui opérait une gosse de 11 ans qui avait été sérieusement amochée lors de l'accident. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'intéressant, à part attendre patiemment l'opération cardiaque auquel il assistait dans la soirée avec le docteur Flitwick.

Arrivant dans la salle des urgences, il aperçut Blaise ausculter une patiente.

_Pourquoi pas_ se dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers lui et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Blaise haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

_Bah alors, Potter, tu m'en veux plus ?

_Je m'ennuie.

_Y'a pas assez de patient qui attendent dans la salle d'attente ? répondit le noir. Non parce que c'est pas que tu me déranges, mais j'ai du boulot, comme tu peux le remarquer. Continua-t-il en tâtant l'abdomen de la jeune femme et en lui demandant si elle avait mal ou pas. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs sous le charme du jeune interne.

_Vous perdez votre temps, il est gay ! lança Harry à la patiente.

Elle soupira et dit d'une voix déçue quelque chose comme quoi c'était toujours les plus beaux qui étaient gay…

Zabini fit un rire nerveux et ayant fini d'ausculter la patiente, se tourna vers le brun.

_Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas aux basques de Malefoy ? Ça m'aurait arrangé pour une fois !

_T'es le seul que je puisse supporter en ce moment alors ferme là et avec un peu de chance, on s'entretuera pas ! lança Harry en souriant. Tu veux que je fasse l'échographie à ta place ?

_Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Blaise, méfiant.

_Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuie. Et t'as plein de patients qui attendent dans la salle d'attente. Acheva le brun, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, rigola la patiente alors qu'Harry rapprocha une machine du lit pour lui faire une échographie.

Draco, qui avait vu la scène de loin, se tendit tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait. Pourquoi faut-il qu'Harry s'approche encore de Zabini ? Et pourquoi faut-il que ce con de Potter squatte ses pensées 24h/24 ? Il décida de se calmer. De toute façon, il avait un rendez-vous important, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Jeudi 2 Décembre 2010 – 22 heures 27_

**POV Harry**

_Harry, tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? demanda Hermione.

Ils étaient au bar de Neville, assis à une table et à priori, Ron et Hermione étaient bien décidés à le faire chier.

_Harry, que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? demanda Ron, tiraillé entre l'énervement et l'inquiétude.

Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? Ils me font chier. Et d'ailleurs je ne vais pas me priver de leur dire.

_Vous me faites _littéralement _chier. Lança-t-il d'un ton monocorde en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit à côté de Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans le bar quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Ma vie craint totalement.

_Décidément tu peux plus te passer de moi. Ironisa-t-il

Au même moment, la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Draco qui était accompagné d'un grand brun ténébreux. Automatiquement, le regard d'Harry s'accrocha aux yeux gris du blond. Il détourna le regard.

_ça te dit de venir boire un verre chez moi ?

Blaise le regarda bizarrement.

_T'es sûr de toi ? J'veux dire…

_Du sexe, Zabini. Rien d'autre.

_Ouais, enfin… Blaise se retourna et regarda en direction de Malefoy qui le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air menaçant. Ça n'a pas l'air de bien fonctionner chez toi les relations « purement » sexuelles…

_Ta gueule, siffla le brun. Si t'as pas envi, j'ai toujours la solution du coma éthylique.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Blaise se leva, suivit rapidement d'Harry sous le regard rageur de Draco et inquiets de ses deux meilleurs amis.

En sortant du bar, ils passèrent à côté de la table où étaient installés le blond et son « ami » et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de faire un regard moqueur à son titulaire. Après tout, il l'avait sa vengeance.

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Il n'est pas très joyeux certes mais j'espère que j'ai pu vous faire ressentir l'émotion que j'ai voulu vous transmettre à travers les personnages. **

**Comment va réagir Draco ? **

**Qui est ce mystérieux brun ténébreux en compagnie de Draco ? **

**Harry va-t-il rester un salop fini ? **

**Vous le saurez dans le premier chapitre, dont il y aura sûrement un avant-goût sur mon blog dans quelques jours =D**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tu es capable d'aimer

**Nda : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes de santé… Désolé aussi car ce chapitre est plutôt court et un peu brouillon… Mais j'essayerais de me rattraper sur les suivants ! **

**Nda2 : Pour les news, allez sur mon blog : Leylah . over – blog . com (sans les espaces)**

**Nda3 : Merci pour vos reviews, qui ont certes été moins nombreuses, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir ! et désolé si je n'ai pas fait de Rar mais comme j'ai posté le chapitre 6 il y a longtemps et que j'ai eu mes soucis, je ne me rappelle plus trop si j'ai répondu ou pas… xD**

**Nda4 : (bah décidément…^^) Si vous êtes sensible, abstenez-vous sur la fin. Il n'y a pas de lemon, mais c'est une fin un peu drama pour ce chapitre, enfin, vous verrez… :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Jeudi 2 Décembre 2010 – 22 heures 52_

Après avoir vu Harry sortir du bar en compagnie de Blaise, Ron et Hermione furent vraiment inquiets et décidèrent de rentrer également.

_Pitié, faites que je ne les entende pas, mes pauvres oreilles ne pourraient pas le supporter… se lamenta le roux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle était en intense réflexion.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils longeaient les maisons se trouvant le long de leur rue.

_Harry m'inquiète réellement… Il n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pense qu'on devrait aller dans sa chambre et l'obliger à nous parler.

_Vu comment il est en ce moment, il serait capable de me casser la gueule, alors non merci. Moi je vais attendre qu'il se calme.

_Tu as peut-être raison, soupira Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la maison.

Les deux amis s'apprêtèrent à ouvrir la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

_Tiens, vous êtes là. S'exclama Blaise. Je vous conseille d'aller le voir, il est dans sa chambre.

Le noir les contourna et s'éloigna de la maison.

_Pourquoi ? Ne put dire qu'Hermione, assez fort pour que Blaise l'entende. Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

_Parce qu'il va mal. Oh et puis arrêtez de froncer les sourcils comme ça ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais été capable de coucher avec lui ? J'ai beau être un salop quelques fois, je l'aime bien. Alors non, je n'ai pas couché avec, je lui ai juste dit ses quatre vérités en face. Et là, je pense qu'il a besoin de vous, alors bonne soirée ! Termina-t-il en s'éloignant définitivement.

Sans plus attendre, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'étage avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du brun.

Celui-ci était sur son lit, recroquevillé et pleurait silencieusement. Hermione s'approcha et s'allongea à ses côtés puis le prit dans ses bras. Ron la suivit et s'allongea de l'autre côté d'Harry prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

Pendant longtemps, on n'entendit que les reniflements du brun. Personne ne parla. Puis une voix retentit, rauque et aussi basse qu'un murmure.

_Merci.

Dans le noir, Hermione sourit. Puis mettant une couverture sur eux trois, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, Harry toujours dans les bras d'Hermione, et sa main toujours dans celles de Ron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 3 Décembre 2010 – 8h57_

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans les vestiaires, le brun se dirigea vers Blaise qui enfilait sa blouse.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose.

_Merci, lui dit Harry.

_De rien, c'était un vrai plaisir de te gueuler dessus, ironisa le noir.

Ils se sourirent. Pour eux, c'était l'équivalent d'une déclaration d'amitié. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs.

Derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione ne réagirent pas, ils étaient reconnaissant envers Blaise. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour faire réagir leur ami, ils ne le sauraient peut-être jamais, mais il était redevenu lui et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Bon et bien je vois que nous sommes dans une sorte de… trêve… alors, enchanté, moi c'est Pansy, s'exclama la brune en s'avançant vers Harry, toute excitée et en lui tendant une main qu'il serra après une petite hésitation due à la surprise.

_Euh…ouais, enchanté.

Harry se retourna et haussa les sourcils en direction de ses meilleurs amis, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules, tout aussi perdu que lui. Blaise ricana tandis que Pansy se dirigeait vers Hermione et Ron et qu'elle leur réserva le même traitement.

_Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais stupide… Mais j'ai toujours voulu être amis avec vous…

_Tu nous as toujours méprisé… réagit Ron.

_Oui mais ça c'est parce que je ne vous aimais pas ! expliqua Blaise.

_Ah… tout s'explique… conclut Hermione.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes avant que la porte du vestiaire ne s'ouvre sur Draco, les bras remplis de dossiers et visiblement sur les nerfs et fatigué, en jugeant ses cernes qui bordaient son regard.

_Pansy, Hermione vous êtes avec Macgonagall et Chourave, leur dit-il en leur tendant un dossier. Ron avec Hagrid et Blaise avec Lockhart, continua-t-il en faisant de même. Potter, dans mon bureau. Termina-t-il en s'en allant sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 3 Décembre 2010 – 9h11_

Après s'être changé, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Draco et entra directement dans la pièce après avoir toqué. Il fut surpris de voir l'homme brun ténébreux qu'il avait remarqué dans le bar la veille au soir en compagnie du blond. Sauf que là, il avait une blouse. Et qu'il paraissait légèrement plus vieux qu'il s'était imaginé… D'ailleurs, il ressemblait vachement à…

_Je te présente le Docteur Snape. Séverus, je te présente Harry Potter.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux de surprise. Le docteur Snape, chirurgien cardiaque reconnu mondialement était en train de lui serrer la main.

_Euh… Bonjour, Dieu… hum… Docteur Snape, bafouilla-t-il.

_J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Docteur Potter, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Lui dit ce dernier. A ce qu'il parait, vous êtes aussi doué en chirurgie cardiaque que votre mère.

_Vous connaissiez ma mère ? S'étonna Harry, ému.

_Oui, nous étions en internat ensemble, mais nous n'avons pas été titularisés dans le même hôpital.

_Je ne veux pas interrompre ce moment tout à fait… émouvant… Mais nous sommes là pour une raison.

Le docteur Snape et Draco se fixèrent un long moment sans qu'Harry ne puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Leurs regards étaient impénétrables et froids. Puis au bout d'un moment, Draco sembla baisser les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute, ce qui étonna Harry qui se demanda qui était le docteur Snape pour le blond.

_Soit, je dois effectuer une transplantation cardiaque cette après-midi, et je voulais que tu m'assistes.

_ça sera avec plaisir, répondit Harry qui était excité comme une puce et pressé d'y assister.

_Bon et bien je te biperais en cas de besoin, je vais aller prévenir le patient que nous avons un cœur pour lui. Oh et dernière chose, dit-il au pas de la porte, je veux que cette opération ne s'ébruite pas, je vous fais confiance monsieur Potter.

Après avoir acquiescé, le brun vit le docteur Snape quitter la salle et décida de se tourner vers Draco. Ce dernier le fixait, insondable.

_Je peux récupérer le dossier du patient ? demanda Harry.

Le blond lui tendit, mais alors qu'Harry l'attrapa, il raffermit sa prise dessus.

_Pourquoi Zabini ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_C'était pas assez de coucher avec tout l'hôpital ? Il fallait que tu recouches avec Zabini ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_Je te parles de ta tentative de me rendre jaloux.

_Ah, ça… lui répondit le brun avec un sourire narquois. Te prends pas pour le centre du monde, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_Je te conseille d'arrêter ça. Siffla le blond dangereusement.

_Sinon quoi, Draco ? Tu vas me virer du programme ? Tu vas jouer au mari jaloux ? Tu me traiteras d'adolescent pré pubère collant et énamouré ? Ah non… ça, c'est déjà fait. Lui lança-t-il avec un dernier regard noir avant de quitter le bureau, laissant derrière lui le blond qui sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 3 Décembre 2010 – 13h09_

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Harry à Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui sur une table de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Il tourna la tête et remarqua Hermione attablée avec Pansy, qui… gloussait.

_C'est sûrement une dimension parallèle… se lamenta le roux. Enfin je veux dire, ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin, ce n'est pas…normal. Déjà on fait une trêve avec Zabini et Parkinson et ensuite je retrouve Hermione en train de glousser…

_Oui tu as raison, c'est sûrement un signe annonciateur de l'apocalypse… se moqua gentiment Harry. Les gens changent, Ron. Les relations évoluent.

_Il n'y a que ma relation avec Hermione qui n'évoluera jamais à ce que je vois !

_Quelle relation ? S'étonna le brun

_Et bien justement aucune ! S'énerva Ron en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Je suis lamentable…

_Mais non… juste coincé, essaya de le réconforter Harry, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai comme opération tout à l'heure !

_Mais je parie que tu vas me le dire ! s'écria Ron, ironique.

_Je vais faire une transplantation cardiaque avec le docteur Snape.

_Le docteur Snape ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans notre hôpital ?

_Je n'en sais rien… Tu te rends compte qu'il connaissait ma mère ? Ils étaient en internat ensemble parait-il…

_Et beh ! C'est à quelle heure ? J'essayerais de passer à l'observatoire.

_Et bien en fait… hésita le brun. Tu ne peux pas. Le patient qui se fait opérer ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite et l'opération est censée rester…secrète. Termina-t-il, gêné.

_Et qui c'est ce patient ?

_Dumbledore, murmura le brun, mais ferme-là !

_Dumbledore ? T'es sérieux ? Le directeur de l'hôpital ?

_Yep. Bon, t'as compris, tu restes discret ! lui dit-il alors que son bipper sonnait.

Il le regarda et en voyant que c'était le docteur Snape qui le bipait, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore comme convenu, en déposant une bise sur la joue d'Hermione en passant à côté d'elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 3 Décembre 2010 – 15h32_

_Docteur Snape, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le poste opératoire et que les infirmières s'activaient à recouvrir le torse d'Albus Dumbledore de Bétadine.

_Vous voulez me poser des questions sur votre mère ?

_Et bien, évidemment. Mais ma question porte plutôt sur le docteur Malefoy, en fait.

Séverus haussa ses sourcils, puis sembla se reprendre en voyant le visage gêné du brun.

_Faites donc.

_Qui est-il pour vous ? Enfin, comment le connaissez-vous ?

_Draco est mon filleul. Répondit-il avant de commencer à opérer. Maintenant que vous avez votre réponse, contentons-nous de transplanter un nouveau cœur à ce cher Albus.

Bien que curieux d'en savoir plus, Harry acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder en hauteur au niveau de l'observatoire, où il tomba dans le regard acier de son titulaire.

Troublé plus qu'il ne devrait l'être, il se reconcentra sur ce que faisait le docteur Snape.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 3 Décembre 2010 – 23h25_

Draco était assis à son bureau à réfléchir en faisant semblant de lire de la paperasse quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son parrain. Il se leva et demanda des nouvelles du directeur.

_Oui, il va bien. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant qu'il s'est fait opéré mais au moins, personne n'a envahi le bloc.

_Tu vas rester encore un peu ?

_Non, je vais rentrer, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Le vieux Albus voulait seulement que je l'opère, il a pris toutes les bonnes dispositions avant son opération et ma présence n'est plus nécessaire. Déclara-t-il.

Soulagé de l'état du directeur, mais contrarié que son parrain ne reste pas plus, Draco se rassit et soupira.

_Tu t'en sors très bien Draco !

_C'est le moment où tu me félicites de l'homme que je suis devenu ? Non parce qu—

_Tu t'en sors très bien… Professionnellement parlant. Tu es un chirurgien exemplaire. Un jeune chirurgien qui a réussi à obtenir un poste de chef chirurgien urgentiste à l'âge où tes camarades sont encore en train d'apprendre à faire des certificats médicaux. Mais je ne te féliciterais pas.

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique.

_Il t'aime, ça crève les yeux et même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois plus du genre blonde à forte poitrine, tu mérites d'être heureux. Et surtout, ne prend pas le mariage de tes parents comme exemple de l'amour. Toi, Draco, tu es capable d'aimer. Et tu le fais déjà.

Dans un sourire, Séverus laissa son filleul seul et quitta le bureau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco sortit son téléphone portable et écrivit un sms :

_Je voudrais qu'on se voie. Je voudrais m'excuser Harry, et t'expliquer le pourquoi de mes réactions. Je ne sais pas si tu voudras me pardonner, mais laisse-moi une chance. Je suis de garde là, alors tu peux venir me rejoindre, sinon je viendrais te voir demain matin. Donne-moi une chance. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De l'autre côté de l'hôpital, une infirmière paniquait car un patient ivre venait de quitter l'hôpital sans signer de décharge.

De l'autre côté de l'hôpital, Hermione Granger questionnait les parents d'un enfant qui venait de faire une mauvaise chute et auscultait l'enfant en même temps.

De l'autre côté de l'hôpital, Blaise Zabini s'énervait car il était fatigué et qu'il était encore de garde cette nuit. Alors il fumait une cigarette. Chirurgien et fumeur. Cela l'énervait encore plus.

A deux ou trois rues de là, Rn Weasley était bien au chaud dans son lit et était heureux de ne pas être de garde cette nuit car il était vraiment exténué. Pendant une seconde, un mauvais pressentiment le traversa. Il décida de l'ignorer, enfonça les écouteurs de son Ipod dans ses oreilles et éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

Au bout de la même rue, Harry Potter était tellement pressé qu'il courait presque. Il venait de recevoir un message de Draco et ne pouvait pas attendre. Il ne pouvait tellement pas attendre qu'il traversa la rue sans regarder…

…Au même moment, cet homme avait le mal de vivre. Il venait de perdre son boulot, de perdre sa femme qui venait de mourir d'un cancer et il avait beaucoup trop bu. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter les urgences, mais il ne voulait plus supporter de voir toute cette misère autour de lui, tous ces problèmes, toute cette peine. Il avait bu, oui. Il avait quitté l'hôpital derrière le dos de l'infirmière qui devait certainement paniquer à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais cet homme était ivre. Et il ne voyait plus rien. Sa vue était brouillée par l'alcool et les larmes. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Pas même quand un brun traversa sans regarder, pas même quand il le percuta. Il ne vit pas même les dernières images de sa vie quand sous le choc, son corps transperça le pare-brise car il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité.

Il ne comprit rien, ne vit rien et n'entendit rien, même si une femme venait d'hurler derrière sa fenêtre et se précipitait sur son téléphone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? **

**Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? **

**Réponse, la semaine prochaine, j'espère xD. Review ?**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Promis

**Nda : Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir…  
Ensuite, désolé pour tout ce retard… C'est impardonnable… Et en plus de cela, je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Enfin… Passons ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !  
Et pour finir : Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin ! Selon la trame prévue, il reste deux chapitres seulement… Donc voilà, je voudrais que vous me disiez si vous avez une idée de fic que vous avez envi que j'écrive. Ça m'arrive d'avoir envie de lire une fic avec un certain thème que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire moi-même… (je sais pas si vous me suivez…) donc, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Vendredi 3 Décembre 2010 – 23h29_

_Don't kid yourself_

_And don't fool yourself_

Dans ces moments-là, tout apparait comme au ralentit.

**Vous** aviez cette jeune femme aux cheveux châtains emmêlés qui paraissait débordée. Tout en enlevant ses gants en latex et en les jetant, elle souriait aux parents pour les rassurer et demanda à l'externe de garde d'emmener l'enfant en salle de scanner. En ce moment même, elle ne pensait qu'au boulot monstre qui l'attendait, elle ne faisait pas souvent attention aux appels que recevaient les infirmières pour prévenir que des accidentés arrivaient par ambulance. Elle ne faisait pas souvent attention.

Mais ce soir-là, en jetant ses gants dans la poubelle qui se trouvait proche du téléphone, elle entendit l'appel.

_Accident de la route à deux rues d'ici, nous arrivons devant l'hôpital. Le conducteur est mort, le piéton est dans un état grave. __C'est l'un des votre. _

_This love's too good, to last_

_And I'm too old to dream, yeah..._

**Vous **aviez ce jeune homme à la peau sombre et au regard froid, seulement allumé par la lumière de sa cigarette quand il aspirait de la fumée. Il s'ennuyait. Sa vie était ennuyeuse. Il aimait son métier, mais il n'aimait pas sa vie, il n'aimait pas son enfance et n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il décida de jeter sa cigarette à la moitié, il ne fumerait plus. Il arrêterait d'être un con fini, il arrêterait de survivre. Il vivrait.  
Vous aviez ce jeune homme à la peau sombre, plein de bonnes résolutions, qui s'apprêtait à retourner sauver des vies, quand un bruit de sirène l'intrigua. L'ambulance s'arrêta devant lui, il enfila des gants en latex et par reflexe, ou par malchance, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée des urgences. Il vit Hermione courir vers le camion, le visage décomposé.

Tout vous apparait au ralentit, ses cheveux emmêlés qui volent à cause du vent, ses larmes qui menacent de couler, ses lèvres qui commencent à bouger…

_Blaise, je crois que… Je crois que c'est Harry_

_Don't grow up too fast_

_And don't embrace the past_

La double porte de l'ambulance s'ouvrit et Hermione s'effondra, Blaise accourut vers l'ambulancier.

**Vous **aviez ce jeune homme à la chevelure rousse qui était au chaud dans son lit et qui se laissait bercer par le doux tempo de Blackout de Muse pour s'endormir. Il essaya vainement de fermer ses paupières. Il était épuisé pourtant, mais il avait une boule au ventre, comme si…  
Vous aviez ce jeune homme à la chevelure rousse qui était au chaud dans son lit et qui rouvrit les yeux. La pièce s'éclaira grâce à la lumière de son téléphone portable qui vibrait sur la table de chevet. La main tremblante, il l'attrapa et appuya sur l'écran tactile pour lire le message :

_De : Hermione à 23h41_

_Il faut que tu viennes, Harry a eu un accident, on l'emmène au bloc_

_This life's too good to last_

_And I'm too young to care, yeah..._

**Vous **aviez ce jeune homme blond aux yeux orageux qui appuyait toutes les minutes sur une touche de son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure. A côté du téléphone, une pile de paperasse n'attendait qu'une signature de sa part. Il angoissait. Il angoissait car pour la première fois de sa vie, il aimait.  
Vous aviez ce jeune homme blond aux yeux orageux qui avait à peine 25 ans et qui pourtant était déjà chef de chirurgie, qui était fier et sûr de lui mais qui n'avait jamais appris à aimer autre chose que lui-même.

_Don't kid yourself_

_And don't fool yourself_

La sonnerie de son biper le réveilla de sa transe, et alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattraper sa connerie auprès d'Harry, il lut sur son bipper qu'il était attendu au bloc opératoire n°3, que c'était urgent.

_This life could be the last _

_And we're too young to see_

Retirant rapidement sa blouse blanche, il courut jusqu'au bloc, les sourcils froncés.

Tout apparait comme au ralentit.

Les visages sont graves, comme pour chaque opération.

Les infirmières s'activer à préparer le patient, mais il ne voit pas son visage. De toute façon, ça ne l'intéresse pas, comme pour chaque opération.

Il se lave les mains, on lui attache sa charlotte puis il remonte son masque, comme pour chaque opération.

Il entre dans le bloc et demande la situation du patient, comme pour chaque opération.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est la voix tremblante d'Hermione qui lui répond :

_C'est Harry, il s'est fait renversé par une voiture._

Ses jambes flanchèrent un instant, sa tête se mit à tourner alors que la bile lui montait à la gorge et que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il tourna sa tête vers le corps ensanglanté qui trônait sur la table d'opération et essaya de garder un visage impassible.

_Harry…_

Le moniteur cardiaque s'affola, il faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Draco sursauta et s'élança vers le brun.

_Hermione dégage de ce bloc ! Chargez à 200, dépêchez-vous.

Tout le monde s'agita, et alors que Draco s'acharnait sur le torse d'Harry, Hermione restait pétrifiée sur place, les larmes dévalant ses joues. La porte automatique du bloc s'ouvrit sur un Ron complètement paniqué qui prit Hermione dans ses bras.

Après trois chocs, le rythme cardiaque d'Harry se stabilisa, ce qui fit souffler Draco de soulagement.

_Ron, Hermione, dégagez de mon bloc. Tout. De. Suite. Leur dit-il, le regard grave.

_Allez viens, chuchota le roux à son amie en l'entrainant vers la sortie.

Voyant qu'ils sortaient enfin, Draco respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux.

_Scalpel.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Quatre jours plus tard… __Mardi 7 Décembre 2010 – 14h42_

Dès son opération terminée, Draco quitta le bloc, jeta son masque et se dirigea vers la chambre 202. Il resta de longues minutes derrière la vitre à observer Harry qui se trouvait dans son lit et qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

_Docteur Malefoy, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de venir le surveiller sans arrêt ? Vous n'avez pas de papiers à signer ou de famille à aller rassurer ? demanda le docteur Macgonagall, soucieuse.

Le blond dont les bras étaient hermétiquement croisés sur son torse ne cilla pas, et ne répondit pas non plus.

_Il ne se réveille toujours pas.

_C'est normal, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais il est stable, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui, il l'est. Murmura Draco en s'éloignant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Mardi 7 Décembre 2010 – 20h03_

Hermione entra dans le bureau de son titulaire après avoir pris la peine de toquer à la porte, et le trouva à son bureau, entrain de remplir des papiers. Elle s'avança et s'inquiéta de son air fatigué. Des cernes soulignaient son regard et il baillait sans arrêt. Posant un gobelet de café sur son bureau elle s'assit en face de lui.

_Depuis combien de temps n'êtes-vous pas rentré chez vous ?

Draco releva la tête de sa paperasse et fit un maigre sourire en coin.

_Quatre jours, mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Merci pour le café. Dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

_Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, je vous préviendrais quand il se réveillera. En plus, les gens commencent à se poser des questions…

_Merci Hermione, mais je vais bien. Que les gens se posent des questions s'ils veulent, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et puis de toute façon, ce serait justifié.

Hermione lui sourit, heureuse de l'entendre et sortit du bureau. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'est qu'Harry se réveille…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Mercredi 8 Décembre 2010 – 09h10_

_Non mais franchement, vieux… Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, j'suis obligé de passer mes journées de congés à l'hôpital ? Mais elle est où ma vie sociale ? Se lamenta Ron, assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit d'Harry, qui lui, était toujours endormi.

Le rouquin attendit quelques secondes une réaction, puis soupira. Il attrapa un magasine puis se mit à lire :

_ « Nous vous l'annoncions déjà la semaine dernière, l'un des couples le plus glamour du monde va se séparer. Tony Parker et Eva Longoria sont en effet en instance de divorce suite à la demande d'Eva Longoria. »…

Il releva à nouveau la tête vers le brun puis soupira à nouveau en jetant le magasine à travers la pièce.

_T'as raison, c'est vraiment pourri… Je ne sais pas qui t'a amené ça d'ailleurs ! Si ça se trouve c'est…

_Draco ? Retentit la voix faible du brun.

Ron se leva vivement et sourit en prenant la main de son meilleur ami.

_Harry ? Ça va ?

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

_Je crois… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

_Tu as été renversé par une voiture, tu as eu plusieurs côtes cassées et une commotion cérébrale. Draco t'as bien réparé.

_Draco m'a opéré ?

_Oui, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur…

_Et où est-il ?

_Sûrement dans son bureau… Il n'est pas rentré chez lui depuis que l'accident est arrivé, il n'a pas arrêté de te surveiller…

Le brun sourit et serra comme il pouvait la main de son meilleur ami.

_Je vais faire les tests Harry, pour voir si tout va bien.

_Pas de problème… Mais, tu pourrais, enfin… bipper Draco, s'il te plait ?

_Ok mec, je fais ces tests, je bippe Draco et j'irais prévenir Hermione.

_Merci

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Harry ! cria presque Hermione en lui sautant dans les bras, à moitié allongée sur lui.

Le brun grimaça, ses côtes lui faisaient atrocement mal.

_Oups, s'exclama la brune en se reculant, désolé Harry. Mais tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

_Désolé Mione, crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé…

Il lui sourit chaleureusement et tourna sa tête vers la porte, où se trouvait Draco. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

_Hermione, on va les laisser, d'accord ?

_D'accord, acquiesça cette dernière.

Sans bruit, ils quittèrent la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux, Draco et Harry se regardant toujours sans rien dire.

Le blond s'avança vers la vitre et baissa les stores, de façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas l'intérieur de la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit aux côtés du brun.

Approchant doucement sa main de son visage, il caressa sa joue et s'approcha lentement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tendrement, une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois. S'agrippant, se mordillant, sans aller plus loin.

Draco mit fin au baiser et posa son front sur celui du brun.

_Ne me fait plus jamais ça… lui dit-il dans un souffle

_Promit, sourit Harry. La prochaine fois, je regarderais avant de traverser, même si je suis pressé de te voir…

**A suivre…**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Review ? **


	9. Chapitre 9 : La vie devant eux

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de Malefoy's Anatomy… Enfin, l'avant-dernier, car il reste l'épilogue ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas (les adieux ne sont pas pour tout de suite ahaha xD) Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il tomba directement dans un regard vert émeraude.

_J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit… s'exclama doucement le brun.

Le blond sourit et s'allongea sur le côté, en face de lui.

_Raconte.

_J'ai rêvé que mon copain, qui a pourtant un appartement bien à lui, était venu se glisser dans mon lit cette nuit. Bizarre comme rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que c'est un rêve récurrent…

_Je m'inquiète, c'est tout… se vexa Draco.

_Je vais bien Draco, déclara Harry en ancrant son regard au sien. Ça fait deux semaines maintenant, je suis complètement guéri ! Et je te rappelle que je reprends le travail aujourd'hui. Continua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Fini l'ennui mortel, même si je dois avouer que le fait que tu prennes soin de moi va me manquer…

La main d'Harry caressa le torse nu du blond, descendant vers son bas-ventre.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de prendre soin de toi, sourit Draco.

_D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de prendre soin de moi en permanence ? lui demanda-t-il alors que sa main se dirigea vers son entre-jambe gonflée sous son boxer, ce qui le fit gémir.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Draco stoppa la main d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Je rêve ou tu me demande d'emménager ici ?

_Je ne te force pas Draco, je trouve ça juste dommage que tu gardes ton appart', tu es tout le temps ici. Et puis c'est plus près de l'hôpita—

Interrompu par la bouche du blond, Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. A priori, ça voulait dire oui…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Draco descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans le salon, il y trouva Hermione et Ron en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

_ça me fait toujours bizarre de te voir ici, dit-elle alors que Draco préparait deux tasses de café.

_Ouais, moi aussi, grogna Ron qui n'était pas encore bien réveillé. T'emménagerais ici que ça ferait pas de grandes différences…

_Vivre avec son chef ? Tu plaisantes Ron ! T'imagine un peu ? s'exclama Hermione.

_Et bien en fait… hésita Draco. Harry vient de me le proposer. Vu que c'est à côté de l'hôpital…

Ils furent interrompus par la porte d'entrée qui claqua et Pansy et Blaise qui apparurent devant eux.

Ron grogna et ayant finis son petit-déjeuner, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

_C'est pas les urgences ici sérieux ! cria-t-il avant de disparaitre, faisant ricaner Blaise.

_J'adore venir le faire chier dès le matin, sourit-il en faisant une bise à Hermione et en faisant un signe de tête à Draco en signe de bonjour.

Pansy se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit un café. Sautant presque dans les bras d'Hermione, elle lui fait une bruyante bise sur la joue et aller s'installer dans le canapé.

Blaise et Draco levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.

_Et donc, tu t'installes quand ? demanda Hermione au blond.

_Je ne sais pas… répondit celui-ci. Si ça vous dérange, toi et Ron, dites le moi…

_Pas du tout, sourit-elle. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour la forme.

_Draco s'installe ici ? s'exclama Pansy

L'ignorant superbement, Blaise demanda :

_Où est Harry ? Il n'est pas censé reprendre le travail, aujourd'hui ?

_Il se prépare, siffla dangereusement Draco. Il avait beau être avec Harry, il ressentait toujours de la jalousie envers Blaise. Le blond était quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif.

_Draco, tu m'as servi mon café ? Retentit la voix d'Harry alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Tiens, Blaise, Pansy, ça va ? Continua-t-il en les apercevant.

Draco grogna presque en voyant le sourire ironique qu'affichait Blaise. Il se dirigea vers Harry, lui tendit sa tasse de café et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

_Vous venez toujours pour dîner ce soir ? Demanda Hermione.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco.

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? s'écria Harry, c'est le réveillon de Noël !

_Il y a beaucoup d'entrées aux urgences ce soir-là, c'est ça d'être chef !

_Je croyais que Dumbledore avait tout arrangé ?

_Oui, mais…

_Draco, ça nous ferait plaisir que tu sois là ce soir… intervint Hermione.

_Passer le réveillon de noël avec son chef… Génial ! s'exclama Pansy.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. Soit, il serait là. De toute façon, il allait emménager ici, non ?

Au même moment, Ron descendit les escaliers, enfin prêt.

_Bon et bien, c'est partit pour mon jour de reprise, déclara Harry en souriant à Draco.

Ils sortirent de la maison, après d'être bien couvert. Les toits et les trottoirs étaient couverts de neige, les maisons étaient illuminées. Ça sentait bon Noël.

La main gantée d'Harry alla chercher celle de Draco. Les doigts entrelacés, ils traversèrent la rue. Après avoir regardé s'il n'y avait pas de voiture, cette fois-ci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La pièce était remplie de rire d'enfants et Pansy souriait. La chirurgie était toute sa vie, et les enfants étaient son rayon de soleil.

Quand elle avait commencé Médecine, personne n'avait cru en elle. Ni ses parents, ni ses anciens amis du Lycée. Tout le monde la prenait pour une débile profonde sans cervelle et superficielle.

Mais elle avait réussi le concours de première année. Sa fierté. Après avoir voulu faire médecin généraliste, elle avait fait son premier stage de chirurgie. Chirurgie infantile.

Elle était enfin face à son avenir.

Jouant un peu avec un enfant roux qui avait été opéré il y a un peu moins d'un mois d'une tumeur et qui s'en sortait progressivement, elle avait chaud au cœur. Personne n'avait cru en elle, et aujourd'hui, elle était chirurgienne, entourée d'amis, comme Blaise, Hermione, Ron ou Harry.

_Et elle avait encore la vie devant elle…_

Prenant la fiche d'entrée aux urgences, Blaise cligna fortement des yeux, il avait mal dormi la nuit dernière. Arrêter de fumer était plus difficile qu'il ne pensait, mais il le ferait.

Il n'était pas médecin pour rien. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut de la volonté pour faire de telles études…

S'il avait réussi à en arriver là où il en était, il pourrait arrêter cette saloperie.

Arrivé dans la salle d'attente, il cria le nom du patient suivant et attendit une réponse.

_C'est moi, déclara la voix d'un homme qui était assis juste à sa droite.

Il était châtain, les cheveux court, les yeux bleus. Habillé d'un jean foncé et d'un manteau noir, il faisait vraiment très classe. Et il était beau. Simplement.

Remarquant que le médecin le détaillait, le patient fit un sourire en coin.

Blaise se reprit et amena le patient sur un lit.

_Votre fiche d'admission dit que vous avez eu un accident de la route.

_Je vais bien, une voiture a grillé une priorité, on s'est rentré dedans. Mais je me sens bien.

_Vous avez bien fait de venir, tout de même, je vais vous ausculter. Déclara Blaise en sortant sa lampe et en commençant à regarder ses pupilles.

_Vous avez quel âge ? demanda le châtain.

Blaise haussa un sourcil interrogateur et rangea sa lampe dans la poche de sa blouse.

_24 ans. Je vais tout de même vous faire passer un scanner pour vérifier si tout va bien.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous si malheureux ?

La question du patient stoppa Baise dans ses mouvements.

_Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

_ça se voit dans vos yeux, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Souriant tendrement Blaise alla demander à une infirmière de l'amener passer un scanner.

En revenant vers le lit du patient, celui-ci avait disparu. Mais un carton blanc, de la taille d'une carte de visite était posé dessus.

_Maître Théodore Nott,  
Avocat à la cour de justice  
06-XX-XX-XX-XX_

Derrière était écrit un mot manuscrit :

_Je n'ai pas eu d'accident de voiture, je vais bien. Je voulais juste vous parler. _

_Si l'envie vous en prend, contactez-moi.  
T.N_

Le cœur du chirurgien battit à cent à l'heure. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Il était seul, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un homme était venu vers lui.

_Il avait toute la vie devant lui…_

La pièce était fortement éclairée. Hermione assistait le docteur MacGonagall sur une appendicectomie. L'opération en elle-même était banale, le taux de réussite élevé.

Mais il y avait toujours un risque.

Concentrée sur l'opération, Hermione avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur Ron qui était en train de regarder l'opération de l'opératoire.

Ses joues – cachées par son masque – rougirent.

Elle l'aimait tellement… Mais n'osait pas lui avouer et ne savait pas s'il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour elle.

Mais de toute façon, _elle avait la vie devant elle…_

Assis dans l'observatoire du bloc opératoire numéro 2, Ron observait la femme de sa vie en train d'opérer.

Il aimait Hermione depuis tellement longtemps… Depuis toujours, peut-être.

Sa vie avait toujours été rythmée par ses deux meilleurs amis. Leurs rires, leurs peines, son regard, ses sourires.

Il n'avait jamais été attiré par la chirurgie. Il l'est maintenant, bien sûr. Mais il l'avait tout simplement suivi. Pour ne pas être séparé d'elle, pour ne pas vivre sans elle.

L'opération était terminée à présent. Il observa les doigts délicats d'Hermione suturer le patient. Elle était précise, douce.

Il voulait qu'elle soit également douce. Avec lui.

La voyant sortir du bloc opératoire, il fut pris d'un élan d'adrénaline. La vie est courte, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne fit attention à rien, et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

Tout d'abord choquée, Hermione ferma les yeux après cinq bonnes secondes et se laissa aller au baiser.

Ils ne firent pas attention aux choses alentours. Pas même au docteur MacGonagall qui les regardait d'un œil attendrit, et qui leur fera un regard sévère quand ils auront repris leurs esprits… Juste pour la forme.

Heureux, Ron se sépara d'Hermione et caressa sa joue avec sa main. Déposant un dernier bisou sur son front, il fit demi-tour, et disparut dans le couloir de l'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Il avait toute la vie devant lui à présent…_

Harry entra dans la chambre d'un patient, aux côtés de Draco, pour une visite préopératoire.

Pendant que le blond auscultait le patient et lui posait quelques questions de routine, le brun l'admira.

Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment une belle vie. Un métier qu'il aimait, des amis formidables, et le plus beau copain qui puisse exister.

Draco lui avait raconté le pourquoi de son comportement, une fois qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu une belle enfance. Enfant unique d'un grand chirurgien qui était millionnaire, il avait grandi dans un environnement sans amour et avec une éducation rude.

Il lui avait raconté combien de fois il avait été battu, autant moralement que physiquement. Il n'avait jamais appris à aimer. Personne, à part son parrain, n'avait vraiment été affectueux envers lui.

Cela lui avait donné envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger pour toujours.

Et il lui avait demandé « comment as-tu fait pour devenir aussi extraordinaire ? ».

Draco avait souri tendrement et l'avait embrassé avant de répondre : « En te rencontrant »

Il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait, mais peu importait à présent.

_Il avait la vie devant lui. _

Draco sortit de la chambre, Harry le suivant de près.

_Au fait, demanda le brun. Tu es au courant qu'il y a des rumeurs nous concernant ?

_Oui, je sais.

_Comment on va faire si on le découvre ?

_On va prier pour qu'ils ne découvrent rien avant l'année prochaine, le temps que tu finisses ton internat. Après ça ne sera plus un problème.

_Oui, mais si c'est le cas ?

_Je démissionnerais, cela fait deux ans que mon parrain veut que je vienne dans son hôpital.

Harry grimaça, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, connaissant Dumbledore, il fera tout pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

_Je te fais confiance, répliqua le brun. Je vais aller vérifier les scans.

_Ok, bipe-moi s'il y a un problème. Répondit le blond en souriant et en s'éloignant.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il arrivait à son bureau, il reçut un message :

_Au fait, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, mais tu es vraiment sexy quand tu es sérieux… _

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Draco décida qu'il emménagerait ses affaires le lendemain même. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de son brun.

_Et ils avaient la vie devant eux… _

**FIN**

**C'est vrai que ça fait toujours bizarre d'écrire ce petit mot de trois lettres à chaque fois… Mais bon, c'est à moitié vrai car il reste l'épilogue. Il ne sera pas très long, il vous dira juste ce que sont devenus nos personnages =D **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir laissé vos gentilles reviews, commentaires, avis, etc. Mon cœur se gonflait de joie à chaque fois et cela me donnait encore plus envie de vous faire plaisir. **

**Je dédie cette fin de fiction à Aude, ma petite crème à épiler (voilà, après Facebook, je t'affiche sur ff =D) mais aussi à vous tous, ceux qui m'ont lues. **

***On dirait que je viens de recevoir un Oscar… non mais sérieux… -_-'***

**BREF, je reviens bientôt avec un Four-shots, intitulé « Never Let Me Go », le chapitre 2 de POUR TE REVOIR, et une nouvelle fic à chapitres intitulée FBI Therapy… Y'a du boulot xD**

**Et bien sûr, à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue de Malefoy's Anatomy… Merci encore 3**

**Leylah. **


	10. Chapitre 10 : Epilogue

**Nda : Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, tout au long de cette fic. Merci de m'avoir lue, et de m'avoir soutenue ! Cet épilogue n'est pas vraiment comme je l'espérais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture.**

**ENQUETE SOCIOLOGIQUE**

Thème choisi : _Corrélation entre vie privée et vie professionnelle_

Sujets choisis : _Titulaires du service de Chirurgie de l'hôpital XXXXXXX_

Retranscription de l'entretien numéro un : **Harry Potter, 34 ans, Chirurgien cardiaque titulaire**.

_Le 19 Décembre 2020. _

_Je suis installée dans un bureau de l'hôpital et j'attends le docteur Potter. La porte s'ouvre, et me souriant, ce dernier s'assoit en face de moi, posant son bipper en évidence sur la table._

_Bonjour docteur Potter.

_Bonjour mademoiselle.

_Tout d'abord, je suis ravie que votre service ait accepté de me recevoir. J'imagine que le métier que vous exercez n'est pas de tout repos, alors je vous remercie de m'accorder de votre temps.

_Mais je vous en prie. Si cela peut vous aider à réussir vos études, j'en serais heureux. (Sourire)

_C'est gentil. (Sourire) Je vais vous poser quelques questions semi-directives, je vous demanderais d'argumenter si possible. Notre entretien est donc filmé, comme vous avez pu le voir. Je retranscrirais le tout par écrit. Mon thème d'enquête est la corrélation entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle ou comment faites-vous la part des choses entre votre vie personnelle et votre carrière de chirurgien.

_Voilà qui est intéressant… (Sourire en coin).

_Tout d'abord, depuis quand êtes-vous chirurgien cardiaque titulaire au sein de cet hôpital ?

_Depuis la fin de mon internat, que j'ai exercé dans cet hôpital également. J'ai toujours été passionné par la chirurgie cardiaque. Le docteur Flitwick, qui était le titulaire à l'époque de mon internat, m'a énormément appris et je l'en remercie, d'ailleurs. C'était un grand chirurgien. Mais j'ai aussi assisté le célèbre docteur Snape à deux ou trois reprises. Il m'a conforté dans mon choix de devenir chirurgien cardiaque. A la fin de mon internat, le docteur Flitwick a pris sa retraite, j'ai donc postulé au poste de titulaire cardiaque, que j'ai obtenu. Cela fait maintenant presque neuf ans.

_Comment vous entendez-vous avec vos collègues ?

_(Rires) Très bien. Je les considère comme ma famille. Il y a le docteur Weasley et le docteur Granger, que je connais depuis l'enfance. Nous avons grandis ensemble, fait nos études ensemble et nous habitons dans la même maison. Le docteur Zabini et le docteur Parkinson sont également des amis, depuis notre internat, ils ont également habité chez nous il y a quelques années, avant d'emménager avec leurs conjoints. Et puis il y a le docteur Malefoy. (Sourire… tendre ?)

_Oui ? Le docteur Malefoy ? (intéressée)

_Le docteur Malefoy est mon conjoint, il habite également avec nous. (Gêné). Je crois qu'il va me tuer d'avoir parlé de ça ! (Rires)

_(Rire) A ce que je vois, vous êtes une bien grande famille. Comment gérez-vous vos relations personnelles à l'hôpital ?

_(Hésitation) C'est vrai que ça pourrait porter à confusion. Ce n'est pas très compliqué en fin de compte. Nous nous connaissons depuis plus ou moins longtemps. A part Hermione Et Ron, nous nous sommes tous rencontrés à l'hôpital. Et puis, nous savons faire la part des choses. Les patients passent avant tout. Si nous avons des conflits entre nous, ce qui peut arriver, cela ne se répercute pas dans notre travail. Mais c'est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas totalement séparer notre vie privée et professionnelle, surtout dans notre situation. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

_Cela vous arrive tout de même de sortir hors du cadre de l'hôpital ?

_Bien sûr ! (Rire). Encore heureux… Mais c'est vrai que c'est rare. La plupart du temps, on se retrouve chez Nev', le bar en face de l'hôpital. Mais sinon, nous essayons avec Draco de partir en vacances rien que tous les deux, pour souffler. Je pense que c'est indispensable ! (Rire)

_Très bien. Et une dernière question, à quoi pensez-vous lorsque vous vous voyez, dix ans en arrière ?

_(Sourire nostalgique) J'étais encore en internat. C'était l'année de tous les changements, je pense. C'est l'année où Draco et moi nous sommes mis ensemble, mais aussi l'année où mes deux meilleurs amis se sont enfin avoués leur amour. C'est aussi cette année-là où j'ai opéré la première fois avec le docteur Snape et que j'ai réellement choisi de faire chirurgien cardiaque plus tard. Oui, quand je me revois dix ans en arrière, je me dis que j'ai vraiment réussi. (Sourire)

_Et bien, merci beaucoup docteur Potter pour m'avoir accordé de votre temps.

_Mais de rien (sourire). J'espère que vous me communiquerez votre note, j'en serais ravi ! (Sourire).

_Son bipper se met à vibrer et à sonner sur la table_. _Il le regarde et se lève précipitamment. _

_Je dois y aller, à bientôt !

_Il s'en va en courant et la porte est restée ouverte._

**oOoOoOoO Malefoy's Anatomy OoOoOoOo**

Retranscription de l'entretien numéro deux : **Pansy Parkinson, 34 ans, Chirurgienne en Pédiatrie, Titulaire**.

_Le 21 Décembre 2020. _

_J'entre dans l'aile pédiatrie et me rend dans la salle de jeux des enfants où le docteur Parkinson m'a donné rendez-vous. Je la voie, jouant avec une petite fille aux cheveux blonds._

_Bonjour docteur Parkinson

_Bonjour (Sourire). Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. (Elle me montre un siège à ses côtés)

_Merci de m'accorder de votre temps.

_Je vous en prie. J'ai un peu de temps libre, alors j'en profite pour venir jouer avec eux ici, ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

_Non, c'est parfait (sourire). Je vais vous poser quelques questions semi-directives, je vous demanderais d'argumenter si possible. Notre entretien est donc filmé. Je retranscrirais le tout par écrit. Mon thème d'enquête est la corrélation entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle ou comment faites-vous la part des choses entre votre vie personnelle et votre carrière de chirurgien.

_Très bien. (Sourire)

_Tout d'abord, depuis quand êtes-vous chirurgien en pédiatrie au sein de cet hôpital ?

_ Depuis la fin de mon internat, il y a 9 ans. A l'époque, c'était le professeur Chourave qui était titulaire. Elle excellait d'ailleurs. Elle a pris sa retraite à la fin de mon internat, comme presque tous les titulaires de l'époque d'ailleurs.

_Comment vous entendez-vous avec vos collègues ?

_Ma foi, très bien. Nous sommes tous très amis depuis notre internat. Blaise est un ami d'enfance, le docteur Zabini. Cela a été plus difficile avec les docteurs Potter, Weasley et Granger mais finalement, nous avons sympathisés. J'ai même vécu avec eux pendant un temps.

_Et à présent ?

_ Je vis avec mon mari et ma fille.

_Comment gérez-vous votre vie familiale étant donné votre métier ?

_C'est assez dur, je dois l'avouer. Mon mari travaille chez nous, il est écrivain. Nous n'avons donc pas de problème pour notre fille. Mais je suis souvent ici, cela peut créer des conflits. J'essaye tout de même de rentrer le plus souvent possible.

_Très bien. Et une dernière question, à quoi pensez-vous lorsque vous vous voyez, dix ans en arrière ?

_Il y a dix ans ? (réfléchie) Je me voyais exactement être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques soucis, je ne dirais pas le contraire, mais j'exerce le métier que j'ai toujours voulu exercer, et j'ai un mari extraordinaire et une merveille de petite fille. (Sourire)

_Merci beaucoup docteur Parkinson ! (Sourire

_ Merci à vous (Sourire) et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.

_Egalement.

_Je range mes affaires et quitte la pièce après un dernier sourire. _

**oOoOoOoO Malefoy's Anatomy OoOoOoOo**

Retranscription de l'entretien numéro trois : **Blaise Zabini, 34 ans, Chirurgien plastique titulaire.**

_Le 24 Décembre 2020. _

_Je suis installée dans le même bureau que pour l'entretien avec le docteur Potter. Le docteur Zabini entre dans la pièce sans sourire et s'assoit en soupirant._

_Bonjour docteur Zabini

_Bonjour, dépêchez-vous car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

_Euh, très bien. (Gênée)

_Ecoutez, j'ai beaucoup d'opération aujourd'hui, je suis sur les nerfs, voyez excuser mon impolitesse. (Sourire d'excuse)

_Non, ce n'est pas grave (sourire timide). Je vais vous poser quelques questions semi-directives, je vous demanderais d'argumenter si possible. Notre entretien estfilmé. Je retranscrirais le tout par écrit. Mon thème d'enquête est la corrélation entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle ou comment faites-vous la part des choses entre votre vie personnelle et votre carrière de chirurgien.

_Ok.

_Tout d'abord, depuis quand êtes-vous chirurgien plastique au sein de cet hôpital ?

_ Depuis 8 ou 9 ans, je ne sais plus. Le titulaire de l'époque, le docteur Lockhart, a eu un violent choc à la tête et depuis et bien… Il n'a plus toute sa tête. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots… J'avais été pris à un autre poste de chirurgien plastique au sein d'un autre hôpital, mais suite à cet incident, le Docteur Malefoy m'a proposé le poste.

_Comment vous entendez-vous avec vos collègues ?

_Bien. Pansy, le docteur Parkinson, est une amie d'enfance. Mais nous nous sommes rapprochés des docteurs Potter, Weasley et Granger vers la fin de notre internat. Nous sommes donc devenus de proches amis. Pour ce qui est du docteur Malefoy, nos rapports sont surtout professionnels. Ou cordiaux.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_ J'ai couché avec son compagnon.

_Ah oui, le docteur Potter…

_Ah ! Vous êtes au courant !

_(Gênée) Euh… Oui, hum. Avez-vous une vie privée ?

_(Hausse un sourcil sceptique) C'est quoi cette question ?

_(De plus en plus gênée) Excusez-moi, j'ai mal formulé ma question… (Essaye de retrouver la question type dans ses notes). Ah, voilà ! Avez-vous réussi à faire la part des choses entre votre vie privée et votre vie professionnelle ?

_Oui, c'est le cas. Mon compagnie ne fait pas parti du corps médical. Il est avocat. Nous avons autant de boulot l'un que l'autre, alors on se comprend sur ce niveau-là. On va dire qu'il est mon point d'ancrage. C'est un boulot difficile, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas médecin me permet de décompresser. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y prennent…

_Ron et Hermione ? Les docteurs Weasley et Granger ?

_Oui, ce sont eux. Ils sont mariés. (Sourire sarcastique) Je commence à me dire que vous avez eu de la chance de tomber dans notre service de chirurgie, vous allez en avoir, des choses à dire concernant votre sujet !

_(Rire) Oui, en effet, je l'ai remarqué. Une dernière question, à quoi pensez-vous lorsque vous vous voyez, dix ans en arrière ?

_Il y a dix ans ? Je pense à Théo, mon compagnon. Cela va faire dix ans, jour pour jour, que l'on s'est rencontré.

_Très bien, merci beaucoup docteur Zabini.

_ Mais de rien. (Clin d'œil)

_Le docteur Zabini s'en va, sûrement pour se rendre à une de ses opérations. _

**oOoOoOoO Malefoy's Anatomy OoOoOoOo**

Retranscription de l'entretien numéro quatre : **Ronald et Hermione Weasley, Chirurgien orthopédique titulaire et chirurgienne générale titulaire. **

_Le 23 Décembre 2020. _

_Je suis accueillie chaleureusement par le docteur Potter dans leur résidence. Le couple a préféré me recevoir dans leur maison, car ils n'avaient pas le temps de me recevoir à l'hôpital. _

_Bonjour !

_Bonjour, mademoiselle, voulez-vous à boire ? (Hermione)

_Non, merci, ne vous dérangez pas. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous, malgré votre emploi du temps serré.

_Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment. On pourrait confondre notre maison avec l'hôpital avec toutes les allées et venues incessantes ! (Ron)

_A ce point ?

_Mon mari exagère ! (Sourire) Il se plaint toujours qu'il y a trop de chirurgien par ici. C'est vrai qu'à une période, nous habitions à six dans cette maison.

_J'en ai effectivement entendu parler. (Sourire)Alors, je vais vous poser quelques questions semi-directives, je vous demanderais d'argumenter si possible. Notre entretien est filmé. Je retranscrirais le tout par écrit. Mon thème d'enquête est la corrélation entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle ou comment faites-vous la part des choses entre votre vie personnelle et votre carrière de chirurgien.

_Très bien, je vous en prie.

_Tout d'abord, depuis quand êtes-vous les chirurgiens titulaires orthopédique et général, au sein de cet hôpital ?

_ Depuis la fin de notre internat. Les docteurs Hagrid et Macgonagall, anciens titulaires, nous ont laissés la place, si je puis dire. (Hermione)

_Oui, Hagrid s'est exclamé lors de la fête de notre fin d'internat, je cite : « Laissons la place aux jeunes, j'en ai assez de casser des os, je vais aller vivre dans la montagne ! ». Il était un peu ivre, cependant… (Ron)

_(Rire) Et comment vous entendez-vous avec vos collègues ? Je sais que cette question est inutile, vu que maintenant, je sais que vous êtes tous amis… (Sourire)

_(Rires) Oui, nous sommes tous amis. Harry, Ron et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Avec Blaise et Pansy, cela a été plus difficile au départ, mais nous sommes amis maintenant. Pour ce qui est de Draco, il fait partie de la famille, maintenant.

_Ouais et bien pour moi il restera toujours l'imbuvable et arrogant chef tyrannique que nous avons rencontré au début de notre internat… (Ron)

_Je t'ai entendu Weasley ! (Voix provenant de l'étage supérieur)

_(Rires) Enfin bref, nous nous entendons bien avec nos collègues. (Hermione)

_Et sinon, comment gérez-vous votre vie privée par rapport à votre métier ?

_Assez bien, je pense (Ron regarde Hermione)

_Oui, cela peut s'avérer difficile quelques fois, mais nous arrivons le plus souvent à faire la part des choses. Nous sommes des professionnels, et nous faisons passer nos patients avant toute chose. Cela a tout de même été plus difficile à la fin de notre internat, vu que nous devions travailler sans arrêt ensemble. Aujourd'hui, vu que nous avons deux spécialités différentes, nous travaillons plus rarement ensemble, ce qui facilite les choses.

_Très bien, pensez-vous que votre métier empiète sur votre relation ?

_Un peu. (Ron)

_Oui (Hermione acquiesce). Mais nous le savions, après tout, être chirurgien, c'est passer sa vie à l'hôpital. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps libre à côté. Donc forcément, cela empiète sur notre couple. Mais ce n'est pas forcément négatif, regardez, nous sommes mariés et je suis enceinte.

_Oh ! (Sourire). De combien ?

_De quatre mois. Je peux continuer à travailler encore un petit bout de temps.

_Comment allez-vous faire à la naissance ?

_Et bien, le docteur Macgonagall a accepté de revenir le temps de mon congé maternité. Le professeur Hagrid également.

_Oui, j'ai décidé de prendre un congé paternité également.

_Harry a voulu en prendre un également, pour « prendre soin de son filleul » mais Draco a refusé. (Rires)

_Très bien. (Sourire). Une dernière question, à quoi pensez-vous lorsque vous vous voyez, dix ans en arrière ?

_Il y a dix ans ? (Ron réfléchit) C'est l'année où nous nous sommes mis en couple et où nous avons acheté cette maison.

_Oui, (Hermione), je pensais à la même chose. Ce fut une très belle année. Nous avions la vie devant nous, des rêves plein les yeux. Et je peux dire que nous avons réussi. (Sourire)

_Et bien merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé du temps !

_De rien (Sourire), je vous appelle Draco ?

_Oui, je veux bien.

_N'hésitez pas à nous recontacter en cas de besoin. (Hermione)

_Merci beaucoup.

**oOoOoOoO Malefoy's Anatomy OoOoOoOo**

Retranscription de l'entretien numéro cinq : **Draco Malefoy, Chef du service de chirurgie, chirurgien traumatique titulaire.**

_Le 24 Décembre 2020. _

_Le couple se lève et Ron appelle Draco par l'escalier. Ce dernier me sourit et s'installe sur le canapé. _

_Bonjour docteur Malefoy. (En admiration devant sa beauté…) **(nda : ça, ce n'est pas marqué dans l'enquête xD)**

_Bonjour (sourire). J'espère que tous les chirurgiens ont été convenables avec vous…

_Oui, ils ont été parfait ! (Sourire) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir permis de réaliser cette enquête au sein de votre service de Chirurgie.

_ Mais je vous en prie. Vous savez, nous sommes un hôpital universitaire, nous formons des étudiants. Qui serais-je si j'avais refusé de permettre à une étudiante de réussir ses études ?

_C'est très gentil. Je vais vous poser quelques questions semi-directives, je vous demanderais d'argumenter si possible. Notre entretien est filmé, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je retranscrirais le tout par écrit. Mon thème d'enquête est la corrélation entre la vie privée et la vie professionnelle ou comment faites-vous la part des choses entre votre vie personnelle et votre carrière de chirurgien.

_Très bien.

_Tout d'abord, depuis quand êtes-vous chef du service de chrirurgieau sein de cet hôpital ?

_ Depuis longtemps. J'ai tout d'abord fait mon internat au sein d'un autre hôpital. J'ai choisi la chirurgie trauma et j'ai vite grimpé les échelons. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu un cursus normal. J'ai sauté pas mal d'années de médecine. Dès que j'ai obtenu mon internat, j'ai postulé pour le service de trauma dans cet hôpital. Le directeur, le docteur Dumbledore, m'a embauché. Et puis, j'ai vite obtenu le poste de chef de chirurgie.

_Très bien. Et comment vous entendez-vous avec vos collègues ? J'ai maintenant toutes les versions, mais je voudrais votre opinion.

_Et bien, je dois dire que tout d'abord, j'ai des titulaires extrêmement compétents. Nos relations sont professionnelles et cordiales à l'hôpital. Pour ce qui est du personnel, je suis plus proche du docteur Granger et du docteur Weasley que des docteur Parkinson et Zabini. Mais je les apprécie beaucoup également. Ils ont des caractères tous les quatre particulièrement opposés. Mais chacune est intéressante.

_Et le docteur Potter ?

_ Vous savez déjà la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? (Sourire en coin)

_Hum, oui (Rougis)

_Comment arrivez-vous à gérer votre vie privée avec toutes les responsabilités que vous avez en tant que chef de chirurgie ?

_C'est très compliqué, certes, mais nous arrivons à faire la part des choses, je pense.

_Très bien. Et une dernière question, à quoi pensez-vous lorsque vous vous voyez, dix ans en arrière ?

_ A Harry, sans aucun doute. C'est l'année où tout a changé. Il m'a changé.

_Merci beaucoup docteur Malefoy.

_Et bien, de rien. Ça a été un plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à revenir.

_Avec plaisir. (Sourire)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Le 24 Décembre 2020 21 heures 34_

Le hall de l'hôpital était illuminé par la lueur des guirlandes de Noël. Un grand sapin avait pris place en plein milieu de la salle, et émerveillait chaque enfant.

Des parents, qui venaient juste d'arriver, faisaient claquer leurs chaussures sur les tapis à l'entrée de l'hôpital, faisant tomber la neige qui s'y était accrochée. Tous ces gens avaient eu l'autorisation de passer le réveillon de Noël avec leur membre de la famille qui ne pouvait pas quitter leur lit.

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, suivait le mouvement des personnes alentours. Il venait d'entrer dans le hall, avait essayé tant bien que mal d'enlever la neige de ses chaussures, et se dirigeait maintenant vers les escaliers.

Il était châtain, avait des yeux bleus, et un grand sourire aux lèvres. D'un pas rapide, il monta les escaliers, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber les provisions qui étaient entassées dans un sac en papier qu'il tenait d'un bras.

Après avoir traversé un couloir, il arriva enfin devant une porte, où était inscrit la mention « Salle de réunion ». Il pénétra directement dans la pièce et sourit aux personnes déjà présentes à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient tous là, presque tous en blouse blanche.

Depuis dix ans maintenant, ils passaient le réveillon de Noël à l'hôpital, dans cette salle, en famille.

Cette famille qui s'agrandissait.

Théodore Nott déposa ses emplettes sur la grande table. Foie gras, saumon fumé, crevette et huitres. Un repas de fête.

Il alla également poser son grand sac, rempli de cadeau là où se trouvaient les autres, puis alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise, avant de l'embrasser.

Il y avait Pansy, et son mari, un grand blond aux yeux bleu, qui tenait une petite fille blonde dans ses bras.

Il y avait Hermione, sur les genoux de Ron. Ce dernier, tout en discutant avec Nathan, le mari de Pansy, caressait distraitement le ventre arrondi d'Hermione.

Et il y avait Harry et Draco, qui parlaient à voix basse, se souriant tendrement.

_Et si on commençait à manger ? Demanda Théo, affamé.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils commencèrent à se servir, salivant d'avance devant les mets plus que délicieux qui étaient présents sur la table. D'autres étaient surtout pressés d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Car c'était ça, Noël. La famille, le délicieux repas, et les cadeaux…

BIP BIP BIP **(Nda : Bruit de bipeur… au cas où xD)**

…Mais pas pour un chirurgien.

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, Malefoy's anatomy est bel et bien fini ! Merci encore pour vos reviews :)  
Pour ce qui est du chapitre deux de mon two-shots Pour te revoir, ainsi que la nouvelle fic que j'avais annoncée s'intitulant **_**FBI therapy**_**, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. **

**Et oui, les partiels arrivent bientôt. Dans moins d'un mois. Donc je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire jusque-là ! Mais à partir du 14 janvier, j'aurais deux semaines de vacances avant la reprise du second semestre… Donc, je pense que j'écrirais à ce moment-là ! **

**Leylah.**


End file.
